


The Unwanted Instinct

by round_robin



Series: The Reluctant Alpha [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beta Lambert, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Hand Feeding, Kaer Morhen, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Winter at Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Wolf Pack, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Jaskier's rut was late. He knew what that meant, the implications, after five glorious years—five glorious winters—servicing Geralt alongside another Alpha, his body had finally twigged to the fact that this might be a for sure thing, and Jaskier was terrified.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: The Reluctant Alpha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787779
Comments: 197
Kudos: 392





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long awaited (for me) conclusion of my a/b/o series. I don't know why, but I always feel like series need at least three parts, and while this series doesn't have much in the way of plot, I did want to add something to cap it all off. I will probably do more a/b/o, most definitely, but this series was my first real stab at worldbuilding with that trope and I wanted to put a nice cap on it.
> 
> More tags to be added as I upload chapters. Please enjoy <3

Jaskier's rut was late. He knew what that meant, the implications, after five glorious years—five glorious winters—servicing Geralt alongside another Alpha, his body had finally twigged to the fact that this might be a for sure thing, and Jaskier was _terrified_.

Geralt didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation, considering, up until recently, his own cycle had been irregular at best and confusing at worst. Eskel was no better; his first rut with Jaskier as a part of their pack (though not mated, Geralt didn't want it, which was his right to feel that way) was during Jaskier's third winter in the keep, and it went as well as could be expected. A little growling and posturing until Lambert wrapped around him and let his neutral Beta scent calm Eskel. “It's just Jaskier,” he whispered, “you know him, we like him, and you need him. What's the most important thing here?”

Eskel took a moment to answer, eyes wide and black as he inhaled every smell in the room at once. Finally, he swallowed and whispered, “Geralt. Geralt's the most important.”

Lambert bumped his head against Eskel's shoulder and extended a hand towards Jaskier, who was still waiting in the doorway. He walked in normal as you please, ready to spend a fruitful night with his pack, before scenting danger radiating off Eskel and jumping away. Geralt was in pre-heat, they were all on edge, and this was just... he didn't want anything to go wrong.

But he trusted Lambert, trusted them all, and went when he was bade. Lacing their fingers together, Lambert pulled him in, his scent, his very presence, a buffer between the two Alphas as Eskel's rut started to ramp up. The very fact that he wasn't lunging at Geralt, but stayed quietly in Lambert's arms, was some sort of miracle. Jaskier had never seen that sort of control before, but that was Witchers for you, impossible and surprising in so many ways.

After bumping their noses together, Eskel licked Jaskier's cheek. “You'll help me t-take care of him?” he whispered.

“Yes, I will.” A bold thrill shot through him and Jaskier carded his fingers through Eskel's hair. The low growl turned into a purr and he did it again. “I'll take care of you as well, me and Lambert both.” Eskel moaned and pressed their foreheads together, still purring.

A whine from the bed and a surge of Omega smell in the room, Geralt's scent, thick salty chocolate pudding, called their attention. Geralt arched back, stripping out of his loose shirt, slick already sticking to his thighs. “Fuck, Eskel...” The scent of an Alpha, _Geralt's_ Alpha, in rut so close obviously sent him over and they all snapped into heat mode. Eskel crawled onto the bed, more non-verbal than usual, and quickly rolled Geralt over to mount him.

Geralt's heat was as frantic and draining as usual, with Eskel's added intensity and focus, and the way he grunted and motioned rather than spoke. What words he did get out were shaky, and looked like they took effort for him to scrape the thoughts together. Geralt, who was usually desperate and insensate, was more tender, licking Eskel's cheeks, threading fingers through his hair, touching him all over as Eskel, Jaskier, or even Lambert pounded into him. Jaskier had never seen anything like it.

There was a little growling, when he had to take over for Eskel, the other Alpha was reluctant to relinquish his place inside Geralt. It took a small amount of soothing and cooing from Lambert to get him to let go and flop to the other end of the bed. Jaskier didn't want to imagine what would happen if his own rut scent was there, heightening the situation, the danger.

And now his rut was late and there was nothing he could do about it, and Eskel's rut was due this winter as well...

Eskel's rut was only one side of Jaskier's worry, oh yes, of course there was more to it, another layer for him to fret over. While Jaskier was an Alpha with no demonstrable instincts—he didn't growl, didn't fight, wasn't interested in challenging for dominance—there was one that he kept very closely hidden, even Geralt didn't know. The idea of breeding an Omega, breeding _Geralt_ , was... heady. Sure, there was no way for them to reproduce, and Jaskier most certainly did not want to do any such thing, but the idea of being able to create something together was... Fuck, it was beautiful. Like a poem made flesh, two beings coming together (or in their case, four) and sharing a singular experience, again and again, every year as long as Geralt would have him.

It was just a fantasy. Jaskier had zero interest in children or that sort of family, but the idea... fuck. He barely stopped himself from whispering the words during his rut when Geralt smelled perfectly normal, his scent muted as he controlled it like everything else about his body, with the added insanity of heat, Jaskier might slip.

It should be a dream, finding a person he wanted to spend his life with, their cycles finally falling into place, heightening their shared experience of heat. Jaskier should be happy, but instead he was out of his mind with worry, for himself and for Eskel. What if Eskel hurt him? Unintentionally, of course, but the sensitive Witcher would never forgive himself. And what if, after hearing of his rut-mad desire for a family, Geralt rethought their relationship? Jaskier couldn't—he could barely think those words.

Geralt noticed, or at least he knew _something_ was up. Every night when they made camp, or settled into bed, he wrapped around Jaskier and pushed his nose into his neck, scenting him after a day of travel. “Are you alright?” he asked, sniffing deeper, as if that would tell him all of Jaskier's secrets. (It might, damn heightened Witcher senses.)

Jaskier hated lying to Geralt, but this wasn't a lie, just an anxiety he had to work through. He didn't need to stress the Witcher with his worries. He pat his arm and snuggled back into that firm chest. “Just tired, I think.”

Arms held him tighter, Geralt's lips sliding up his neck instead, kissing and licking where a mating bite might go. “Hmm, too tired to fool around? We have this lovely bed and all.”

“Oh no, never too tired for that.” Jaskier rolled over and pressed one kiss to each of Geralt's glorious tits, rubbing his nose along the thick muscle before nibbling gently. “Do we have any slick? Thought you might want to take me tonight.”

A low growl of pleasure rumbled from Geralt's chest. He yanked Jaskier up and pulled their lips together, teeth nipping at soft flesh. Once Geralt had kissed his fill, he rolled them over, climbing on Jaskier's back and letting his cock fall into the valley of his ass, hot skin against hot skin. They both moaned, enjoying the simple touch for a moment as Geralt's hips thrust back and forth oh so slow, no rush, no urgency aside from the pure want of each other. Heat and rut were marvelous, but there really was something to sex outside of those frantic times, when they were completely in their right minds and could just enjoy everything.

With one last squeeze, Geralt rolled away, but only long enough to fetch the tin of slick from their bags. He was back before Jaskier even missed him, nipping at the back of his neck as two oily fingers slid up and down his cleft. Soft lips wrapped around Jaskier's earlobe and sucked just as those fingers breached him, spreading him open for Geralt's cock. Jaskier moaned, dropping his head between his arms and tilting his hips to give better access.

Alphas didn't do this, they didn't present for anyone, not even their Omegas. Jaskier prided himself on being different, _better_ than most human Alphas. And yet, the warmth inside his belly when he thought of his rut falling into cycle with Geralt's heat flared, and the want to spend winter filling Geralt with come, hoping his seed would catch, made his cock jerk. The mere thought of taking Geralt when they were both at their most fertile, made his balls draw up tight, already on the edge of orgasm.

“Geralt,” he gasped. “Now. In me now.”

“Eager.” But there was no teasing behind the words, only shared excitement. Any chance for Geralt to feel Jaskier around him, whether it be his arms, his lips or his ass, was a chance he grabbed at with both hands.

Holding behind the head of his cock, he pushed in, sending a shudder through Jaskier's whole body. “Mmm, I love how tight you are. Not so much after taking Eskel's knot, but I like that too.”

Jaskier chuckled, a halting sound as he tried to breathe through Geralt's slow slide inside. “I'm glad. I like Eskel's knot too, almost as much as you do.” Thoughts of Eskel, or Lambert, their winter bed, usually pushed Jaskier towards a quicker climax, but now it cooled his lust a little, the fear of what might happen if their ruts fired at the same time lingering in the back of his mind.

Hips met the plush swell of his ass and Geralt grunted, dropping his head between his shoulder blades. “Perfect, you feel perfect around me. I can't wait for winter, having you all together. I'm the luckiest Omega in the world.” His hips slid back, then thrust forward again, quicker this time until he built to a pounding pace. Not as hard as he'd fuck another Witcher, but Jaskier could take it, and his cries soon filled the room.

Jaskier dropped his shoulders to the mattress, one hand wrapping around his cock as he pulled himself off, clenching down on Geralt's prick inside of him. “C-can't grip like an Omega, but I never want you to leave me. Geralt, fuck... fuck...” Arching, Jaskier spilled across the sheets and Geralt grunted, coming as well.

He tried not to collapse onto Jaskier, but there was nothing for it, all their energy was gone for the moment and all Geralt could do was curl tighter around him. He nosed through sweaty hair at the back of his neck and smiled. “Thank you, that was lovely.” Words failed Jaskier for the moment, so he just hummed in response. “I can't wait for winter.”

The anxiety Jaskier's orgasm managed to chase away returned. Geralt started nosing at his neck, and he thought the jig was up, but a tongue merely flicked out to lick at the fragrant skin as they both enjoyed the afterglow.

They got up to rinse off, eventually, and when they settled back into bed, Jaskier spooned around Geralt, his hand falling over the Witcher's stomach. His flat, perfectly toned stomach that Jaskier liked to kiss and nibble, running his nose through the sparse hair there... He didn't actually _want_ it, yet the idea of his hand laying on top of a small mound, a little bump pushing back at him, making them both warm in a different way, it was a fantasy he'd never indulged, couldn't speak aloud, and yet with his almost-mate's scent so near, filling his lungs, Jaskier had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cooing.

It wasn't fair, he and Geralt had a good thing going, he didn't want to ruin it with his silly little fantasies. And come winter, if his rut didn't hit in the next few weeks, Jaskier was facing down more problems than his fantasy of making Geralt fat with his pups.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Jaskier closed his eyes. Sleep tonight, worry tomorrow.

* * *

He almost said it. _Out loud_. They were in the middle of a glorious fuck, Geralt's thick legs over Jaskier's shoulders as his hips snapped faster and faster. “More,” Geralt grunted, one hand thrown across his forehead, the other digging into the sheets, holding on for dear life. “Oh, fuck Jaskier, more, I need... I need more.”

“I'll give you more,” Jaskier half growled, turning his head to kiss the inside of Geralt's knee. “Gonna fill you to the brim, you'll be so full of my—” _Pups_. That's what he wanted to say, he wanted Geralt so full of his seed, he'd fall pregnant that very night. Jaskier managed to bite down on his tongue before he got the word out and Geralt didn't seem to notice, too busy loudly coming, arching to get more of Jaskier's touch.

The clench of Geralt's body was too good to resist and Jaskier came, knot popping passed his rim at the last second, locking them together. _Fill you up_ , the filthy part of his mind whispered. _Put it in deep_. The deeply erotic thought of claiming Geralt like that, with his seed, pushed another spurt of come from Jaskier's cock and he slumped forward into Geralt's arms.

Fingers slid through his hair, lips at his ear. “That looked good. Did you like it?”

“Yes,” Jaskier barely whispered, he couldn't speak, could only hold tight to Geralt as they stayed tied together. Part of him never wanted to leave. “And you? Was it good.”

“Always.” Lips and fingers brushed his hair until Jaskier's knot went down, and then Geralt gathered him to his chest. “We won't be apart for long, only a few weeks, and then we'll meet at the base of the mountain, head up for winter. It'll be good.”

Won't be...? Ah, Jaskier understood. Geralt thought the change in his smell, the tension and anxiety that grew every day as winter approached, was sadness that they had to part for a few weeks. Yes, Jaskier was sad about it, but they'd always see each other again, he knew his Witcher would strike down the gods to get back to him, and he'd do the same, in a heart beat.

It wasn't a lie, Jaskier was attending a festival in the exact opposite direction from where Geralt got a tip about a group of ice trolls... but the festival happened to be in the city where his dear friend lived. With her pack.

Pack bonding was rare in humans, Jaskier only knew of two families, a friend from Oxenfurt who he lost touch with some years ago, and Delia, the Omega who invited him to join her heat a decade or so ago, her and her pack. They settled into their life, no more inviting strange Alphas for them, but the family dynamic was still there. Delia was mated to two Alphas, and two Betas, larger than even Jaskier's pack. They exchanged letters still, and everything seemed perfect with her family, not a thing to complain about. If two human Alphas could tolerate each other, surely she'd have some insight? Jaskier's rut hadn't come yet, he was definitely going to overlap with Eskel, there was no doubt about it; how could two Alphas in rut stand to be near each other? Even within a well established relationship? Well, Delia might just have the answers.

They parted the next morning, Geralt allowing Jaskier's long, lingering kiss, then placing a few smaller kisses, one on each lip. “See you soon,” he said, then turned down the road heading west. Jaskier was heading east, hoping against hope that Delia could help him.

She met him in town and kissed his cheek in greeting, one arm around him, the other clutching the hand of a little one. Jaskier knelt down and smiled at the child, greeting him as he would an adult. “So nice to meet you, enjoying the festival?” Wide blue eyes looked up at him and a solemn head nodded.

They walked and talked for a while before they turned towards her home, just outside the city walls. The small farm was teeming with life and children chasing animals, a Beta female shouted after one curly-haired girl, only stopping to wave at Delia as she approached with Jaskier. She handed the child to her Beta partner and got an eye roll in return, then a kiss.

Inside, an Alpha female sat by the hearth, a small baby in her arms. Her eyes lit up when she saw Delia. “Ah, good, someone was getting hungry.”

She passed off the child and Delia pointed Jaskier to the table. “Sit, sit, I'll just be a second.”

Jaskier sat while his friend unbutton her top, making sure the baby latched before she sat across from him. Over her shoulder, an Alpha male sniffed the air before a Beta male slapped him across the chest with a wooden spoon. “C'mon, you said you'd help me with the preserves.” The Alpha grunted and turned his attention back to the stove, one arm looping around the Beta's hips.

And that was it... the pack Omega was sitting in front of an unknown Alpha, feeding their child, and the only thing Jaskier got was a brief sniff?

“Takes a moment to get used to, doesn't it?” Delia smiled.

Leaning on the table, Jaskier held his head in his hands, shoulders slumping like all the air inside of him vanished in a rush. “Delia, how... how do you manage this? Two Alphas, I—”

Delia chuckled, gently cradling the baby in her arms. “You wanted to be one of those Alphas not too long ago.”

A pang of dread filled Jaskier's stomach as he remembered the child in the market, his blue eyes. “Oh gods, Delia, did I—”

She threw her head back, laughing hard enough to disgruntle the baby at her chest. It took another moment to quiet her, then Delia shook her head. “No, none of them are yours. I took a potion when we were still trying to finish out the pack. I wouldn't take a chance like that.” She turned her head, eyes glancing to the Alpha and Beta in the kitchen. “We found our match, shortly after you came by, actually. It was just one of those things.” With another happy, almost musical sigh, Delia turned her attention back to Jaskier. “So. Tell me about the other Alpha.”

Head in his hands, Jaskier started talking. He was... delicate on the details. Even Delia, who had a pack family and was already a little outside society, might frown at Jaskier bedding not one, not two, but _three_ Witchers. He told her some in the few letters they'd exchanged, and now he filled in the rest. “As soon as my rut was late—fully fucking didn't show up—I knew... I knew that's what was happening. And Eskel's rut is due this winter.” While Witcher cycles were spotty at best, Eskel was reliable in all things, even this. Every three years, like clockwork, or so he was told.

“Has he ever growled at you, in rut or not?” she asked.

Jaskier thought for a moment. “Yes, but nothing ever came from it. Lambert, our Beta, he's good about pulling us apart if needed.”

“When was the last time that happened?”

Jaskier thought again and came up empty. Despite all of Geralt and Lambert's threats to throw one of them out, it had actually never gotten to that point. Eskel growled softly before licking up Jaskier's cheek, grumbling, “My turn first,” and that was the end of it.

“Uh, never. Not that I can remember.”

Delia arched an eyebrow. “Five winters with them? Five heats?” Jaskier nodded. “Well, fuck Jaskier, it sounds like you're already damn near bonded.” Her bright eyes flicked to his neck, eyebrows tensing when she found no mating mark. “I don't think your rut is going to complicate things much more.”

“Won't it? They've all been together much longer than they've known me, sometimes I still feel like... an interloper.” There were moments, few and far between, when Jaskier went out to get food and came back to find Lambert thrusting into Geralt, Eskel spooning behind them, kissing and licking up the side of Lambert's neck, whispering quiet words of love.

“You're always so good with him, Lamb, show our Omega how much we love him,” Eskel whispered.

For a moment, Jaskier thought about backing out of the room, leaving them to their peace. These Witchers—these men—who he loved so deeply, shared a bond he couldn't begin to understand. Why would they want him? They already had what they needed in each other.

Delia's hand on his elbow shocked him back to attention, snapping his gaze up. Baby gone, handed back to the Alpha for some rocking and post meal snuggles, Delia smiled softly. “A pack family isn't for everyone, but it sounds like you're well situated. They trust you to be there when they're vulnerable, that's most of the battle.” She nodded towards the Alpha in the kitchen. “Markus didn't trust Claire at first, he'd never had a relationship with a female Alpha before. He tears up when he knots, and he thought she'd think him less of an Alpha for it.”

“Hmm, yes, I remember.” It was one of the reasons Delia thought he'd be a good fit for her pack, Jaskier himself was an emotional man (especially for an Alpha) and he didn't say a word about Markus' tears during the heat he shared with them. But ultimately it wasn't to be, Delia actually wanted children, whereas Jaskier simply wanted to indulge in the _idea_ of breeding... it didn't work out, but that was for the best it seemed, for all of them.

“We're vulnerable during our cycles, no doubt about it, and if they're comfortable with you during those times, they'll probably be comfortable no matter what. I think you're working yourself up over nothing.”

Jaskier looked around the house, shaking his head. Two Alphas in close proximity, children running around, smelling like everyone instead of belonging to a singular Alpha. It worked, and it looked a lot like what Jaskier had with his Witchers, no jealousy, no bloodshed. “I wish more people knew life could be like this.” On his way to visit, Jaskier went by no less than three scenes that were clearly the aftermath of an Alpha brawl, the scent of unmated Omega in the tavern or inn was too much, sending them into a frenzy that ended in blood, always did... but not for this family. It was a sort of miracle.

Delia shrugged. “It used to be more common. Pack families formed to tend large farms, pool resources, it worked for a lot of people. Then the royals started binding to only one mate, and others adopted it, aping what they saw the well born people doing so they could pretend to live a life above their station.” She waved away the thought. “It's easier this way, life is... calm. If I'm not available to help with the children, Lea or Tomas can help Markus and Claire, in a heart beat. Many hands make light work.”

She leaned forward, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Jaskier's eyes. “From the sound of it, you have nothing to worry about. Your other Alpha seems the calm sort, I think it'll be fine. But... if you're still worried, we can give you some suggestions.”

Jaskier nodded, squeezing her hand, appreciating the small comfort. “Please, if you could.”

Delia turned and waved Markus over. “Markus my love, can you tell Jaskier what heat is like with two Alphas in rut?”

Markus smirked, sitting down next to his mate. “Oh, it's fucking perfect. A little scary at first, but once everything settles, oh, it's amazing. Let me tell you about the time we...”

Jaskier listened to the stories, they were a little more graphic than he was hoping for, tales of two knots inside Delia while their Beta partners licked them all over, sending everyone into a feedback loop of pleasure. Markus had some good advice though— “If you can, stay in the same bed a few nights before your cycle starts. Get your scents as mixed as possible. If your own nose can't tell where you end and your Alpha partner begins, that's a good sign. Trust your Beta, they're there to help keep everyone level.” —and Jaskier did his best to remember it, pulling out one of his composition books and taking notes.

The sun started to set and the children came inside, hungry for dinner. They invited Jaskier to stay the night, hear more stories, but he declined. He had to be at the festival early in the morning, and he didn't want to meet Geralt covered in the scent of another Omega and her pack. Kissing Delia's cheek, he shook her Alphas' hands, wished her Betas a good night, and headed out.

All the way back to town, he couldn't stop thinking of Delia's words, “Pack families used to be more common... it worked for a lot of people.” So maybe it wasn't just Wolf Witchers finding their pack, but something older none of them really saw as strange.

There were too many questions, he needed Eskel to sort through it. Just like the first time he approached Eskel about his love for Geralt, Jaskier longed for him now. _Only a few more weeks until winter_ , he reminded himself. Only a few more weeks until he could hold his Alpha, his Omega, and his Beta in his arms.

Rut didn't matter, they mattered, and Jaskier missed them terribly. As he went to sleep that night, he thought of golden eyes, salty chocolate pudding, the scent of a deep wood, and spicy peppercorns. His pack.


	2. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few very long moments with Geralt wrapped tight around him, the Witcher pulled back, but only far enough to whisper, “What did your friend say?”
> 
> Jaskier sighed, pushing his face tighter into Geralt's neck. “It's been days. I've bathed! How could you possibly—” he cut himself off with a huff. It wasn't a secret, he was going to tell Geralt about his visit to Delia and what they discussed, his fears and worries... but the clever bastard had to go ahead and smell it on him. Fucking Witchers, lovely partners, but impossible to keep any information from for more than two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I really, really love about a/b/o is the caretaking between partners, so here, have some Jaskier taking care of Geralt, and Eskel taking care of Jaskier <3
> 
> Like I said, there is very little plot to this, so I hope no one is hanging on the edge, it's all going to be lovely and sexy (with a very small bit of angst) you have my word on that.

The moment Geralt set eyes on Jaskier, he pulled him in close, nose immediately going to his throat, breathing in the scent he'd missed for weeks. He usually liked their reunions to be _private_ , but so close to winter, ready to travel up towards Kaer Morhen, the Omega in him wanted to fuss over one of his Alphas, longing for the moment he had both in his arms again.

Jaskier tilted his head back and let Geralt take as much as he wanted. Most people incorrectly thought all Witchers were Alphas, and stared at them, a few brave (or more likely: foolish) souls clicking their tongues in disgust. A possessive growl from Geralt sent them packing. Once they were far enough away, they'd sigh about that “poor Omega, mated to a Witcher...” but as far as Jaskier was concerned, they could all go rot. He sighed and let Geralt scent him to his heart's content.

After a few very long moments with Geralt wrapped tight around him, the Witcher pulled back, but only far enough to whisper, “What did your friend say?”

Jaskier sighed, pushing his face tighter into Geralt's neck. “It's been _days_. I've bathed! How could you possibly—” he cut himself off with a huff. It wasn't a secret, he was going to tell Geralt about his visit to Delia and what they discussed, his fears and worries... but the clever bastard had to go ahead and smell it on him. Fucking Witchers, lovely partners, but impossible to keep any information from for more than two seconds.

With a low chuckle, Geralt licked up the side of Jaskier's neck before pulling back. He was still close though, he wouldn't willingly leave Jaskier's side for the rest of the season. “When we parted, you were nervous about something. It's a little better now, I'm guessing someone put your mind at ease. You have one friend with a pack family, I put two and two together.” He brushed their hands together as they walked, searching out a suitable inn. “I do listen when you tell me things.”

Jaskier stepped closer again, rubbing his cheek against Geralt's shoulder. “I had no doubts about that.”

They didn't speak again until they found an inn, this was a private conversation. Between the two of them, they had more than enough coin for a room, a meal, and a bath. While Geralt would take his time cleaning them as soon as they got to Kaer Morhen—a winter ritual Jaskier enjoyed almost as much as heat—he let Jaskier dote on him now. An Alpha tending to their Omega was a beautiful, precious thing and Geralt would never deny him that pleasure.

With an extra bucket of water and a stack of rags, Jaskier rinsed them both before he ordered Geralt into the tub, purring happily when the Omega did as asked. There wasn't a single chance Geralt would refuse the bath, but it stoked the deep instincts all the same, the ones Jaskier mostly ignored until it suited him.

Using the small wash bowl Geralt kept in his kit, Jaskier rinsed his hair before working soap through it, fingers teasing the knots out, making sure nothing was missed. They weren't exceptionally dirty, Geralt dunked himself in a stream after his last contract, and Jaskier only accumulated road dirt and sweat, but there was something intimate to bathing together before they started the trek up the mountain. They'd arrive smelling like each other, allowing Eskel to connect to their pack scent all the better.

It took another few moments for Jaskier's scent to settle. The relief of seeing Geralt again, the exhaustion of travel, the mild trace of anxiety that hovered around him since the moment he realized he missed his rut... it was a lot. The bard needed a moment to process as he gently cared for his Omega, bringing himself back to some sort of center. Geralt was more than willing to give him that time.

Finally, when Jaskier's fingers were more playing with his hair—gently plaiting it—than cleaning, Geralt spoke. “I know you're scared. I'm not. Having you and Eskel with me every year is a dream, to have us all synchronized together... that's what _normal_ Omegas have all the time with the ones they love. After we were attacked, I never thought I'd have that again.”

With a shaking breath, Jaskier bent down, resting his forehead on Geralt's shoulder. He reached back, tangling his fingers in the shorter hair at the top of Jaskier's neck, holding on any way he could to support his Alpha. “You deserve that, all that and more, but I'm afraid—”

“Eskel won't hurt you. He, Clovis, and Remus shared me during a rut, nothing happened.”

“Clovis and Remus were Witchers, other Wolves, I'm—” Jaskier cut himself off this time, biting down on his tongue to stop the next words. _Not worthy_.

The water splashed and Geralt rolled up onto his knees in the tub, grabbing Jaskier's face between his hands. “You are mine, Jaskier, part of my family, part of my pack. Witcher or not, you and Eskel share the same goal, to care for me, and I fucking love you for it.” Geralt's eyes softened, the Omega instincts he kept buried for most of the year taking over for a moment. He leaned in and licked up the side of Jaskier's face, cleaning him like a pup, the way he cleaned Eskel in their quieter moments. He'd done the same for Jaskier a few times as they pressed close, a soft, rumbling purr rising from his chest.

It didn't take long for Jaskier to melt under the attention. Yes, Jaskier wasn't your typical Alpha, but the gentle care from Geralt still stoked a deep need inside of him, the same need that urged him to beg Geralt for pups... even though he didn't want that, not at all. Geralt didn't either, he didn't want the reminder that he couldn't, that his only use as an Omega (the one stupid humans assigned every Omega) had been taken away. He knew how Geralt felt about those things, which is why he kept those desires to himself. Jaskier wished all he had to worry about was possible aggression from Eskel, that would be a walk in the park compared to the emotional minefield he was also stumbling through.

Geralt's fingers continued to stroke through his hair, down his neck. “Whatever your friend said, however she suggested we handle it, we'll do it, whatever makes you comfortable. But I have no doubt, you and Eskel love each other as much as you love me or Lambert. The pack is strong.”

Jaskier squeezed back. “We're strong.”

“Yes, we are.”

With one last kiss, Geralt settled back into the bath, letting Jaskier finish braiding his hair. He'd go up the mountain like that, and the moment Eskel saw it—the physical proof of the other Alpha looking after Geralt—his heart would swell and he'd pull them both close, and their winter happiness could begin.

Though Geralt was perfectly happy to have Jaskier's hands in his hair, he grabbed one slender wrist and pulled it to his nose, inhaling the calming scent. There was still a hint of anxiety to it, a slight bitter note to the normally sweet citrus, but that would go away soon enough, once they had Eskel and Lambert back in their arms, Geralt had no doubt. “Tell me what she said?”

Jaskier shivered, his cock jerking to attention (like he wasn't already hard with Geralt smelling so calm and happy right next to him, allowing his Omega scent to fill the room). “It was her Alpha's suggestion actually. He said Eskel and I should share a bed in the days before you heat. First night, I know we're usually all together. You won't mind?”

“Jaskier, you could spend all winter in Eskel's bed and I'd be happy knowing you two were satisfied. But just so you know, I would've suggested the same thing, if you decided to ask. I have had three Alphas in my bed before, I know smelling like one another helps.” Every word rumbled against his wrist, making his skin tingle.

“Ugh, why didn't you tell me?” he asked, trying not to let Geralt's touch, his lips, his everything, distract even more.

“You didn't ask. But it seemed you needed to figure things out on your own. Was I wrong?”

After a moment, Jaskier conceded. “No, I would've thought you were just trying to make me feel better.” He ignored the smug smirk on Geralt's face. “I guess you have done this before. I don't want anything to go wrong. When I first joined you, you were all so worried about Eskel not accepting me...”

“Mmm, yes, and then he did accept you.” Geralt's eyes were still closed, lips simply resting against Jaskier's wrist, enjoying the feel of the creamy skin. “Once you're in Eskel's heart, you're there for good. Believe me, I know.”

“Yes, of course I believe you.” Jaskier released a breath and hung his head, collecting his thoughts once more. Of course his Witchers accepted him, he knew that, with his cycle out of wack, it made him... overcautious. But he remembered those honey gold eyes as they looked into his, Geralt spread between them. Yes, Eskel would be fine, Jaskier had no doubt. It was his own... predilections he had to worry about now. But those were worries for another moment.

Geralt kissed his wrist one last time before releasing Jaskier's hand. “When you're finished with my hair, I'd really like to ride you. _Alpha_.”

A bolt of lust shot down Jaskier's spine and his fingers worked faster, no longer slow and meditative, taking care of Geralt with soft touches, now they were both eager to reconnect in another way. But Jaskier was good at what he did and made sure the braids in Geralt's hair would hold until they reached Kaer Morhen and Eskel could undo them in the hot springs, all of them gathered together, relishing in their pack scent once again.

Hair finished, he trailed his fingers down Geralt's neck, feeling the slow, steady thrum of his pulse under his skin. As his fingers glided over where he might place a mating mark (if Geralt ever wanted that, ever wanted to belong to Jaskier the way Jaskier belonged to him, body and soul) another spike of desire moved through him. Geralt purred and started to sit up, trying to get out of the bath.

Jaskier's fingers clamped down on his shoulder. They both knew Geralt could break the grip if he wanted, but he _didn't_. He settled back in the tub and looked up at Jaskier, quirking an eyebrow. “Stay here, just let me...” All Jaskier's elegant words caught on his tongue, he didn't know what he was asking for, only that he wanted the Omega under his fingers more than anything else. He wanted to touch, to stroke and care for his partner, he wanted to dote and love the way _normal_ Alphas got to fawn over their Omegas. They'd never been normal before, but this didn't seem like too much to ask. “Let me touch you, please?” Geralt nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing in the hot water.

Permission granted, Jaskier retrieved the soap and a wet cloth again. He built up a lather, then scrubbed over Geralt's already clean chest, longer strokes this time, slower, paying special attention to nipples that pebbled up under the stimulation. One hand on the cloth, he used the other to roll the little bud between his fingers, getting a deep groan from Geralt. His cock twitched, breaking the surface of the water as he hardened. “Jaskier, fuck.”

“Later, right now I need to touch you.”

“Alright.”

The next few moments were filled with soft moans (Geralt) and excited little breaths (Jaskier) as Jaskier continued to touch. He didn't stop at Geralt's chest, once he'd deliciously tortured both nipples, he went back for more soap and trailed the cloth down his stomach, between his legs, wiping at the base of his cock. Jaskier came around the side of the tub and pushed both hands under the water, one steadying the base of Geralt's cock and gently stroking, while the other dipped between his legs and teased his balls and his hole. He didn't linger there long. Abandoning the pretense of washing (Geralt was already clean, the soap bubbles still in the bath water sticking to his body and accentuating everything) Jaskier dropped the cloth and ran both hands up the insides of his thighs, moaning at the creamy skin. A significant wound here would mean death even for a Witcher, so Geralt's thighs were perfectly smooth, same with Eskel and Lambert, Jaskier had spent many a happy hour between them, running his lips over soft skin.

When he dragged his hands back up Geralt's stomach to tease his beautiful tits again, he groaned. “Jaskier, please.”

His Omega begging so sweetly, arching up into his touch, nostrils flaring as he tried to get more of his scent, how could Jaskier refuse? Wrapping one hand around his cock, his fingers dropped between his legs, pushing two inside. “Ah, fuck!” Geralt gasped. His hips twitched, splashing water all over the floor and down Jaskier's front, soaking him, but he didn't care. Jaskier was an Alpha, damn it, and he could take care of his Omega.

Geralt arched like a bow, coming hard, and a low, pleased growl bubbled out of Jaskier's chest, followed by shame. “Oh, fuck, I'm—”

“Don't you dare apologize,” Geralt said, going limp in the tub again. “You've seen me when Eskel growls for me, I love it, especially this close to winter.” He reached an arm out of the tub, dripping more water onto the floor, but he needed to touch Jaskier, caress him. He ran his fingers down his cheek and smiled when Jaskier leaned into the touch. “I don't need anyone's protection out on The Path, but that doesn't mean I don't want you here, taking care of me. When it's just us, or the whole pack, I like the attention, I like... feeling like a normal Omega for once. Cherished, loved.” There was that word again, _normal_. Geralt deserved to be just as happy as any human Omega.

“You are.” Jaskier surged forward, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he tried to lick and suck on Geralt's lips at the same time. “You are so cherished, I'd worship the ground you walked on if you let me, I'd—” _give you pups if you asked_ , quickly died in his throat. Well, that sealed it then, Jaskier only had _that_ urge when his rut was closing in. Geralt was quickly moving towards his more amorous winter state just as Jaskier was vaulting towards his rut. Their cycles would crash together, and soon, Jaskier would know if his stupid human instincts were too much for Geralt, for better or worse.

Geralt got out of the bath and helped Jaskier clean up the water he splashed, then pushed him into the bed to ride him, just as he promised. “I wanna feel you too,” he growled, hips rolling. It was their last night in a soft bed, tomorrow, they started towards Kaer Morhen. Hopefully, they met Eskel on the way up, Jaskier had some things they needed to discuss.

* * *

Eskel was waiting for them at the bottom of the trail. He did that more often than not now, if the weather looked rough especially, he stayed to make sure his Omega, _and_ his Alpha, reached their winter den safely. As soon as Geralt saw him in their usual camping spot, he broke into a run, leaving Roach in Jaskier's care.

Eskel opened his arms wide, wrapping them around Geralt as soon as they collided. With one hand secure around his waist, the other cupped the back of his neck, holding them tight together. He slid his nose up Geralt's neck and smiled, that light salty chocolate pudding scent already ramping up, getting thicker this close to winter, this close to their home. Jaskier's sweet citrus and tart raspberry was in there as well, making Eskel's cock thicken. Now all he needed was Lambert back in his arms and everything would be perfect.

Before he let Geralt go, he opened his mouth wide, gently biting down on his neck, more tonguing than anything else, licking at the skin. Geralt moaned, hips jerking and Jaskier could smell his slick already dripping. Too bad they wouldn't have time on the trail, they needed all their energy for the climb.

Finally, Eskel released him, planting a quick kiss on Geralt's lips. “Hello, Wolf,” he whispered.

“Hello.” One more stolen kiss and Geralt backed away to let Jaskier through. “I'll see to Roach.”

Jaskier's skin was practically vibrating with the need to touch Eskel, those big arms already open, waiting to hold him in return. Sprinting across the clearing, he buried his face in Eskel's chest, shoulders hunched to make himself smaller, to allow Eskel to cover him completely. The same nose that sniffed at Geralt's hair now smelled his, and the caressing hands on his back went still. “Jaskier, you smell... different.”

Jaskier didn't say anything, so Eskel sniffed deeper, pushing his nose into Jaskier's neck, his hair, his ear. Despite the chill on the air, he even pulled Jaskier's collar back and took a deep breath from the musky air of his chest. “You smell different,” he said again, unable to figure out what _kind_ of different. His brow creased with concern. “What happened?”

“Later,” Geralt said, partly to save Jaskier from the awkward conversation out in the open, but they also needed to get moving. They had a few hours of daylight left and could get a good start, make camp higher on the mountain.

Still frowning, Eskel stepped away. “You'll tell me later?”

Jaskier squeezed his hand before falling into his normal marching spot between Geralt and Eskel—Eskel ranging out front, Geralt behind, bringing up the rear—and smiled. “Of course, dearest, lots to catch up on.” Eskel nodded and went silent for a bit. They wanted to cover as much ground as possible before the snows began. They should be early enough to avoid it all, but the Blue Mountains had a way of keeping the Witchers on their toes.

They managed to cover a fair bit of distance before sunset, which probably saved them half a day at the other end of the trip when cold would be gnawing at Jaskier. Accomplished and happy to be with (most) of his pack again, Geralt settled easily, rubbing against Jaskier and Eskel as they made camp, then sitting between them as they ate their dry trail rations. Though he'd love nothing more than to sleep between his Alphas, surrounded by them and their scent, they had to keep Jaskier warm and huddled him in the middle. Rubbing their noses together in a good night kiss, Geralt dropped off quickly.

Finally, when Geralt's soft snores met their ears, Eskel spoke. “What is it? What's different?” He didn't hound Jaskier as they walked, letting them all catch up instead, share a few stories, jokes and songs from the last year apart, and he didn't bother Jaskier as they ate, letting their bard regain the energy he lost over their journey. He saw Jaskier's eyes drooping even now and should let him rest... but Eskel needed to know. He needed an answer. Jaskier smelled _different_ , not of sickness or injury, but Eskel had to know. He couldn't worry all the way up to Kaer Morhen.

With Geralt spooned around his back, it was easy for Jaskier to rub their noses together. He so wanted to kiss and feel those plush, wonderfully unique lips under his, but it was already too cold for such things. To be sure, Jaskier had a list of things he wanted to do with his Wolves as soon as they reached the keep.

He took a breath and gave Eskel the answer he desired. “My rut usually comes at mid-summer. It didn't show this year, not at all, and I have the feeling it's going to sync with Geralt's heat. I don't—both of us in rut, I didn't know what to expect. I'm not afraid of you, _never_ , but I was... nervous. I spoke to a friend of mine, she has two Alphas, she put my mind a bit at ease, and Geralt as well. He said you, Remus and Clovis had a rut together before, we just need to mix our scents and it'll be fine. I trust you, I want to be with you, but thinking I might cause an—an issue, might throw us off balance... I didn't like it. It made me... I didn't like that feeling. I'm better now, I promise.”

Eskel let Jaskier babble, get the nerves out of his system, and he was listening, he was just more focused on _smelling_. Of course he didn't recognize rut building on Jaskier, he'd never smelled it on the other Alpha before, hadn't smelled it on a partner in so very long. Now that he knew that's what it was, Eskel couldn't get enough. The citrusy tang of Jaskier's scent was sharper, brighter, like biting into a fresh orange, the fruit a little firm, pushing back against him, curling through Eskel's nose as juice dripped down his chin.

Eskel couldn't resist anymore, cold be damned, he pressed forward, covering Jaskier's babbling lips with his own. Oh, how he longed to swipe his tongue inside, taste the thickness of pre-rut coiling through every part of Jaskier, but he kept his lips closed, kissing more to reaffirm his devotion to the other Alpha than his passion (though there would be much, much more of that when they got to Kaer Morhen).

Eye lashes fluttered, but Jaskier relaxed into the kiss. Their lips were closed tight, it was an almost chaste thing and they both ached for more... With one last soft purse of lips, Eskel pulled back, staying close enough to breathe the same air, to drown in Jaskier's scent. “Do you know how long it's been since I've had a rut partner?” he whispered. Fuck, Eskel's cock was already hard at the thought, and Jaskier felt it, if the little glimmer in his eye was anything to go by. “Sharing Geralt with another Alpha was always a pleasure, giving him what he needed, but when Remus and Clovis' rut hit the same as mine...” Eskel couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. He wrapped tighter around Jaskier, grinding them together almost. “I didn't even notice the exhaustion, nothing hurt, no muscle aches, just me, Clovis and Remus moving like we were one person, more in tune than we were before. I miss that almost as much as I missed satisfying Geralt's heat, and now you give it back to me.”

Jaskier sniffed away the tears that threatened to spill, damn the cold. “That's what I was worried about. I'm not a Wolf. I'm not—”

A low growl rumbled from Eskel's chest and he held Jaskier tighter, almost too tight, but so perfect, Jaskier felt encased in Eskel's arms, protected and loved, and yes, he was Alpha enough to admit that. “You're not a Wolf but you're _mine_ , same as Geralt is mine, same as Lambert is mine. We'll work it out. We'll sleep in the same bed until Geralt's heat, smell like one Alpha, he'll love it.” His cock twitched again and they both whined, unable to take advantage of the fine erection they knew was there, just under Eskel's breeches. “It'll be fine,” he whispered again, and ran his nose through Jaskier's hair.

“That's what my friend's Alpha said, combine our scents.” A breath left Jaskier, relaxing some of the tension he'd been holding since summer... and yet, Eskel still felt a tightness in his back. Something he was holding on to.

“Is there more?”

Jaskier nodded. “Not—not here. I'll tell you when we get to Kaer Morhen.”

“Alright, thank you for trusting me.” One last nuzzle and Eskel closed his eyes. “Sleep, early morning tomorrow.” Jaskier's breathing evened out, then slowed as he slipped off to sleep. Eskel's mind was still reeling, it was all he could do to stop himself from shaking with excitement.

When they were boys, Geralt and Eskel were inseparable, which made them ideal partners when Geralt's heats started. When the elders noticed how much Eskel seemed to care for Geralt—loved him even, not just as a brother helping a brother, but true, deep love that would help them both survive the shit life they'd been cast into—they thought about pulling them apart, giving them new partners. It was that _no attachments_ bullshit the mages and old as dust Witchers tried to push on them all, completely missing the fact that having attachments in winter made it easier to survive, if you knew you were fighting to get back to someone, a lover, an Omega, you'd fight like hell to make it through the year.

Remus was the voice of reason. He was with them for Geralt's first heat, and then Eskel's first rut. “They're fine, leave them be.”

“Oh? And what happens when he tears into another Alpha for touching the Omega who 'doesn't belong' to him? What happens when he believes he has more right to the Omega than another?” an angry voice hissed, Eskel couldn't tell who, he was too busy holding Geralt tight to his chest, shushing softly into newly white hair as the stink of fear curled around them both. If they were separated...

“You old fools know that has never happened in the entire history of the school,” Remus snapped back. “Just because _humans_ do it, doesn't mean we fucking do. And if anything happens, I'm still fucking bigger than him, I'll handle it.”

“Fine, then, on your head be it.”

There were shuffling footsteps out in the hall, then their door creaked open. Eskel held tighter to Geralt, then felt Remus' large, yet gentle, hand between his shoulders. “Don't worry,” he whispered. “I won't let them separate us. You're my brother Alpha, I'll teach you how to take care of our Omega.”

“T-thank you.” Eskel's voice shook, and the fear of possibly losing Geralt didn't go away for months, not until his first rut with Geralt, Remus calmly holding them both, whispering soft praise into his hair. Remus had another partner and they cycled together, but after adding Clovis to the group that took care of Geralt, their ruts started moving closer, and closer...

Their days together used to be filled with fear and uncertainty, pain from training, pain and fear together from the mutations and trials, but Eskel always found refuge and happiness in Remus' arms, both of them caring for Geralt, Clovis joining them later. And now, he'd have that again, another Alpha moving as he did, perfectly in sync as their bodies finally recognized _partner, mine... mate_.

Eskel closed his eyes and dreamed of Jaskier in full rut, his chest gleaming with sweat, eyes wide and black, a low growl vibrating through his entire being—a sight he'd only seen on Remus and Clovis once. He couldn't fucking wait.


	3. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel spent another moment with his nose pressed against Jaskier's neck, hands rubbing down his back and through his hair. Jaskier closed his eyes and fell into a light doze. It was getting late, they had an active day, especially with the climb and the fucking, he was ready to drift off for the night, Eskel's arms by far one of the most comfortable places he'd ever slept. But Eskel's next words pulled him out of the dreamy haze. “Your turn. You said there was more, so tell me. What's really bothering you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am a sucker for Geralt/Lambert (and I love giving them alone time in this series) this chapter focuses on Eskel/Jaskier, because I am also a sucker for Alpha/Alpha pairings in a/b/o. And there is yet more world building because Witchers were amde for a/b/o, nothing can change my mind on that fact. Enjoy <3

While the sight (and scent) of Geralt swiping a wet cloth over sweaty, dirty skin to clean the grime of travel away would normally be the main event, both Lambert and Eskel were currently wrapped around Jaskier taking deep sniffs of him. “Fuck,” Lambert growled, “it's like walking through an orchard in Toussaint.”

“With a mouthful of wild raspberries,” Eskel added.

Now that he was clean (they'd all had their rub downs, Geralt preening as his handsome Alphas and gorgeous Beta emerged from under the layers of dirt) the smell of pre-rut that had been simmering on his skin for days was much more evident, nearly filling the room. Jaskier couldn't control his scent like the Witchers and it rose in a cloud around him, like oranges so ripe, they fell off the tree into your hand. The more they touched, the better he smelled. The better he smelled, the more they wanted to touch him. For the last hour, Jaskier had at least two hands and four lips on him at all times, it was a bit hard to be anxious with all _that_ going on.

Their eyes turned to Geralt when his scent kicked up, and they all watched him drag a wet cloth up his inner thighs, over his smaller Omega balls, one hand lazily playing with his cock while the other reached back to swipe over his hole. Here in their winter den, Geralt let his scent loose, salty chocolate pudding mixing with tangy orange, Eskel's woodsy musk, and Lambert's peppercorns, the scent of their pack.

“There,” he said finally, throwing the dirty cloth with the others. “We'll have a proper bath later, I need you all right now.”

Geralt climbed into the bed and instead of placing himself in the middle so they all had access to him, he lay on top of Jaskier, joining Eskel and Lambert in their kissing and touching. They had to shuffle around a bit, but soon Jaskier had three noses sniffing his neck, Lambert's tongue sneaking out to lick over his adam's apple. “Mmm, fuck,” he groaned, hips humping against Jaskier's leg.

“Don't—don't want to neglect Geralt.” It was his last best effort to get their attention off of him, but they were dogged in their pursuit of his pleasure.

“Mmm, no you don't. Unless it's my wish that we spoil you,” Geralt purred.

“And what the pack Omega says, goes,” Lambert grunted before swallowing Jaskier's cock almost to the root, lips brushing the relaxed skin of his knot.

Jaskier moaned, his whole body jerking, he would've thrown Lambert off if it weren't for four other strong hands holding him down, touching everywhere. They distracted him, the clever Wolves, Geralt's scent filling the room, Eskel's nose at his chest, tongue licking over his nipples, he didn't even notice them shifting around him until Lambert was between his legs.

They rearranged Jaskier to their liking, Geralt sitting behind him, Jaskier leaning into his lap, while Eskel sat on his one side, lifting his leg for Lambert to get a better angle. As soon as his thighs parted, Lambert took up the invitation, laving his tongue over Jaskier's rapidly rising knot one more time, he ducked between his legs, licking over his hole.

“L-lambert! A sponge bath doesn't make me clean enough for that!” he shrieked, voice a little too high for his liking. But it was so good, all of them surrounding him, warm skin, slow, steady hearts getting faster and faster as they got worked up, and Geralt's fingers carding through his hair... oh, it was bliss.

“Clean enough for me,” Lambert mumbled into his skin, kissing the fatty tissue of his ass where it met the top of his thighs. “I watched Geralt wipe you down, I know how thorough he is.” The tongue returned and Jaskier continued to moan. His cries jumped again when Eskel's sure hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, squeezing his growing knot every few brushes.

Geralt's cock was right next to Jaskier's cheek, almost in range... He turned his head to try and get a lick but Geralt placed a soft hand on his jaw and pushed him away, stroking down his neck and tweaking his nipples as a distraction. _Unfair_. “I'm the pack Omega, I decide what we do, and tonight I want them to ravish you. Do you know how long it's been since we've had more than one rut scent in my room?”

“Too long,” Eskel whispered into Jaskier's shoulder.

“Way too long,” Lambert agreed.

Well they all seemed to be against him—intent on driving him insane instead of piling on Geralt—he gave up, relaxing back into Geralt's lap. “F-fine, but I don't know what you're all so... so interested in my scent.”

His first rut, back when he still thought Geralt was an Alpha and feared it would cause a fight (Jaskier had never, ever been in a fight with another Alpha, not once in his whole life, but he didn't know what sort of differences a Witcher's pheromones might bring to the mix, he'd never been so happy to be wrong in his life) Geralt didn't seem to give a single care about the change in his scent, but now he was all over Jaskier, dipping his head to his neck, under his arms, breathing him in.

Eskel smelled of pre-rut too, and fuck was it intoxicating. His natural woodsy musk was magnified, and Jaskier felt like he just walked into a pollinating forest filled with lumberjacks after a hard day's work, the scent almost criminally masculine and virile. If Jaskier listened to his instincts at all, that scent would spell danger, but it only spelled pleasure, loud and clear for the whole keep to read.

Eskel licked a stripe from Jaskier's nipple, all the way up his neck, stopping at his ear and sucking the lobe between his teeth. “Tell you later, promise.”

One of Lambert's fingers pushed up next to his tongue, teasing the outside of Jaskier's hole. He didn't push in, not yet, and Jaskier resigned himself to being absolutely devoured for the time being.

* * *

Dinner that night was as raucous as usual; though they'd barely been apart for a moment since they all got in, they _did not_ have time to swap stories from The Path, too focused on inhaling the scent of Jaskier's building rut. So used to fawning over Geralt, each clamoring to get some of the soft Omega attention he suppressed most of the year, Jaskier was more than a little out of his depth when hands and lips went for him, hungry eyes and playful growls rumbling against his skin instead.

He planned for competitive growling and possessive behavior at the new scent, Eskel's eyes going dark for a moment as his base Alpha nature reacted to Jaskier's cycle. Instead, Eskel was a _puppy_ , sitting on Geralt's other side, but still close enough to snag Jaskier's wrist and get another quick hit of his smell. Witcher senses were keener than human perception and they were used to a pack... might explain the soft eyes now mooning over him, lips brushing his whenever they had a chance. Even Lambert, even-keeled when it came to their second genders, kept reaching across the table to fluff Jaskier's hair or run his fingers down a cheek covered in a few days of stubble, purring like an overlarge cat.

Yet when Vesemir— _Vesemir_ —stopped Jaskier on his way up the stairs and breathed him in deep, he knew something entirely other was going on. Neither one of his pups nor a new guest, Jaskier hadn't had an inspection since the first time he visited, just a curt nod and a warm smile to welcome him for the winter. But now Vesemir held Jaskier tight to his chest, head bent to stick his nose in the crook of his neck, strong arms holding him still as he sniffed. Warm breath blew across his neck, ruffling Jaskier's hair and raising a comforting heat in his chest... like the embrace of a parent. Jaskier's own family was... well, he'd never felt anything like it before.

Finally Vesemir pulled away with a happy sigh. “Little sweet for an Alpha, but on the edge of rut...” He trailed off, smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “You smell like Rennes, orange peel and musk.” Though Vesemir didn't have a mating mark (that Jaskier could see) he knew Rennes to be the former headmaster of the school, lost so very long ago. Vesemir had never spoken his name before, only Lambert when he was too drunk to think about his words, but Jaskier had the feeling he understood Vesemir's relationship with the fallen Wolf.

“One day, I will get all these stories out of you,” Jaskier said.

He let Vesemir sniff at him a little more before Eskel's strong arms pulled him away. “Get your own Alpha,” he tisked, then they all headed up to bed.

It was difficult to part, Geralt holding tight to them both, gently licking and nuzzling as Lambert leaned against his back. Finally, he pulled at Geralt's belt and ignored the whine that earned him. “C'mon big guy, if we don't let them be, they'll crash into rut smelling like you. Wouldn't you rather put your smell all over them yourself?” Geralt had to admit that thought was appealing. He stole one last kiss from Jaskier and Eskel each, then let Lambert pull him down the hall.

“Don't worry,” Lambert said, before he closed to the door. “I'll keep him warm for you.”

As soon as they were in Eskel's room, door shut behind them, Jaskier crumpled, shaky hands running through his hair. “I don't mean to keep you away from them, not after a year apart. Go, we can—”

A scarred finger laid across his lips, gently silencing him. “It's alright, I want to be here with you. Mingling our scents is the right thing to do. It'll bind us together, as soon as rut hits, we'll pull the other over.” A soft purr rumbled from Eskel's chest and he rubbed their noses together. “This will be an amazing year.”

Jaskier nodded and accepted the kisses down his neck, some of his fear ebbing away. Yes, of course Eskel knew what to do, how had he doubted his Witchers? Jaskier knew he didn't listen to his instincts much, but he should listen to his brain, and his brain trusted Eskel. “Did you do this with Remus and Clovis? Combine your scents?”

Eskel's hand stroking his back stopped moving, but his lips did not. “Yes. Our ruts were just starting to sync up before...” Jaskier knew what _before_ meant and he didn't push for more. He let Eskel strip him, then returned the favor, both of them climbing into the bed and cuddling in close.

Jaskier was not a small man, but Eskel was so much bigger everywhere, a hand the size of a dinner plate spanned his lower back, slotting their hips together and stimulating Jaskier's already very interested cock. But they didn't rub together, Eskel simply held him close, sniffing his hair. “I'm sorry if we're a bit overwhelming. It's been so long since we've had multiple ruts or heats going at the same time. I don't think any of us realized how much we missed it.”

Eskel's rut was like Geralt's heat, _slow_ , but Jaskier's presence didn't seem to speed it up. It hit every three years so far, the first time he experienced Eskel's rut was also the first time the Witcher growled at him. Lambert decided not to separate them and Eskel cooled off quickly enough, his rut addled mind accepting that he knew Jaskier's scent, knew him as pack and they carried along nicely. (Until Geralt punished them all for not following his wishes, which wasn't really a punishment at all, at least, not one they regretted.)

“What was it like? If you don't mind me asking.” Jaskier didn't push them for memories, never, he didn't want to hurt his Witchers by opening up those wounds, but he was definitely missing something here. All year, he'd been afraid of what might happen if his rut-induced breeding mania met a Witcher Alpha blinded by his own rut, and no one seemed to share his concerns, which—given their initial hesitance when Geralt first brought him for winter—didn't seem to match up with his usually cautious Witchers. There had to be something, a reason Witchers seemed to revel in the smell of Jaskier's building rut when most other Alphas would curl a lip at the very least.

Finally, after a moment of thought, Eskel spoke. “We all cycled in winter, the whole school. Not at the same time, that would be chaos. It was more... groups. Smaller packs. You'd walk by a room, smell someone in rut, a partner or two taking care of them, and there'd be this feeling of... satisfaction. Knowing your brothers were safe and loved. The world never had any love for us, we were all we had.”

A soft whine rose from Jaskier's throat and he licked up Eskel's neck, soothing him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back, giving more room. Usually, only Omegas fretted and fussed over their packmates, Jaskier's soft tending was one of the human's personal quirks, it's what drew Eskel to him. He was more than a brother Alpha, he was also someone to protect and love, and he'd love Eskel in return. They never said these kinds of things out loud, but he felt Jaskier knew, hoped he did.

“Geralt's heat hit at the beginning of winter every year. My rut is a three year cycle, always has been. Remus had another Omega he took care of, their cycles were usually close together, but the last few years before... He, uh, his rut started at the tail of Geralt's heat, and we...” Eskel trailed off again, but this time he wasn't pushing away painful memories, if the thickening of his cock was anything to go by. “You and me, when we're with Geralt, we're a team, working to keep him satisfied, making sure he wants for nothing.”

“Of course.” The smell of Geralt pleased and utterly fucked out, covered with their combined spend and sweat was a kind of euphoria Jaskier had never felt before. Every year, his eyes locked with Eskel's at least once, both of them purring deep and low as they passed Geralt between them, oh so smug that they'd ruined him in such a divine way... it was the closest Jaskier had ever felt to another Alpha.

“Well, when you rut with another Alpha, it's different. It's... _more_. You're not a team, it's almost like you're a single being. One mind. Connected. You don't even have to speak to know what you, or your Omega needs.” Jaskier's cock twitched at the thought; being closer than they already were, it sounded heady, so much more intense than the already insane experience of sharing Geralt's heat. “I only had a taste of that before, when Clovis and Remus...”

Eskel pressed his lips together, the words caught inside of his mind. Talking about back then was... difficult, even after all these years. Jaskier waited patiently, licking and nuzzling, a low purr vibrating from him. While all his Witchers were built like the finest of brick walls, Eskel had just a little bit _more_ on the others. Thick arms, thick thighs, plush belly good for thrusting against, thick neck perfect for a mating mark... _no Jaskier, thoughts like that will only get you into trouble_.

He let Eskel take his time with his memories, enjoying the other Alpha's pre-rut pheromones. If he smelled half as good as Eskel, Jaskier finally understood why they were all over him. Eskel was indescribably masculine in so many ways, it made his mouth water.

Once Eskel had collected himself, he took a deep breath. “Two years. Before. Remus and Clovis' rut hit the same as mine. We usually took Geralt in shifts, two of us fucking him, one sleeping or getting food. The year we all went together, it was like falling into the steps of a dance I'd known all my life, but never had a chance to actually perform. We didn't need to speak, didn't have to decide who went where, we simply moved together. And Geralt... I'd never smelled him that happy. Seeing the three of us together was always satisfying, but it felt like so much _more_. I'd never... I'd never felt so connected to Geralt, to my Alpha brothers, to my school.” _And then it all got taken away_ , he did not need to say.

Eskel buried his face in Jaskier's neck, tongue flicking out to taste him, as if they all hadn't been doing that for hours now. “I want that connection with you. I want to feel your hands as you touch Geralt like they're my own. I haven't... haven't had that in so long.”

Tears welled in Jaskier's eyes and his voice caught in his throat. How could humans—how could anyone—look at these wonderfully strong, and yet so soft and vulnerable men, and see monsters? He'd never know, never understand how others of his species could discount them, when their feelings ran so much deeper. “I want to give that back to you,” Jaskier whispered once he'd found his voice. “As much as I can, I want to give you the things you've lost.”

“Thank you.” Eskel spent another moment with his nose pressed against Jaskier's neck, hands rubbing down his back and through his hair. Jaskier closed his eyes and fell into a light doze. It was getting late, they had an active day, especially with the climb _and_ the fucking, he was ready to drift off for the night, Eskel's arms by far one of the most comfortable places he'd ever slept. But Eskel's next words pulled him out of the dreamy haze. “Your turn. You said there was more, so tell me. What's really bothering you?”

And just like that, all of Jaskier's tension returned. He was almost a puddle in Eskel's arms, damn near melted. Eskel didn't let him get too wound up again, hands still rubbing his back, words soft and soothing. “You're safe here, nothing you can say will make me push you away, so whatever that overactive mind of yours is telling you, ignore it. Please?”

Inhaling a deep, shuddering breath, Jaskier nodded. “Alright. It's not, it doesn't happen all the time, but during my rut, more and more I—I've...” His breath came faster, almost too fast, and Eskel held him tighter.

“You're safe, you're safe.” It was all Eskel had to say and then Jaskier broke down, clinging desperately as he whispered deep, secret desires.

“Fuck, Eskel, when I'm in rut, all I want to do is tell Geralt how much I want to breed him. I don't, I've never wanted that with anyone, children... no, I'm not cut out for it. But my fucking biology keeps telling me I have an Omega— _my_ Omega—and I want to give him pups, want to see my mark on him, which he doesn't want either, and I, and I—” he sucked in a breath, a little too fast, but Eskel held him through it, “fuck, I just want to fuck him full of babies, see him round and satisfied, fucking glowing with it. Then I come down and of course I don't really want that, and I don't—he can't, the reminder... I don't want to rub salt in the wound.”

Smelling salt on the air, Eskel rubbed Jaskier's back until he worked through the emotion of it all, tears dropping softly on the back of his neck. When hiccuping breaths slowed back to normal, Eskel finally spoke. “You've seen me during my rut, you know words are harder then, but don't you think for one second I'm not fantasizing about the exact same thing. It's part of being an Alpha, even if I can't have children, my brain tells me I want them. Geralt knows, we've talked about it. He likes the attention of it, it makes us all feel... normal again.”

Yes, Geralt said as much, feeling like a _normal_ Omega. Jaskier sniffed. “But you're all so far from normal, you're extraordinary. I never want to hurt you.”

“You won't, I promise.” Eskel started rocking a little, soothing the last vestiges of Jaskier's sobs. “We all know what our bodies can and cannot do. It's not wrong to fantasize.”

While part of Jaskier wanted to doubt Eskel's words ( _he's just trying to make you feel better, let you rip open their old wounds to prevent from hurting you, self sacrificing idiots_ ) he found he couldn't. This was their sixth winter together, they were a pack, and Jaskier was firmly part of that pack. They trusted him with their feelings, their lives, their Omega... yes, Eskel wasn't trying to spare his feelings, there was too much between them for that kind of thing. They were brother Alphas, they were a team, and when their ruts fell into sync, they'd be everything Geralt needed and more.

Drying his tears, Eskel nuzzled their noses together before closing his eyes. “Sleep well, Jaskier,” he whispered.

“Sleep well,” Jaskier replied.

They fell asleep twined in each other's arms, and when Jaskier woke in the middle of the night to take care of business and stumble blearily back to bed, he had a moment of wonder when Eskel's scent all over his skin didn't block his out, but enhance it, both of their smells curled together perfectly. Yes, they were always a team, and soon they'd be so much more.

* * *

The first morning, Geralt waited for them out in the hall. As soon as Jaskier rounded the corner, Geralt grabbed him, yanking the (still half asleep) bard into his chest. His other hand went for Eskel and he had them both crushed to him, sniffing and licking after a night without them in his bed. “Mmm, you smell amazing.”

Lambert stepped up behind him, hair still ruffled from sleep. He didn't slick it back like he did on The Path and let it get adorably fluffy, Jaskier took great pleasure in messing it up before going down to his knees and making even more of a mess of Lambert. He leaned in and sniffed—getting as close as he could with the wall of Geralt's body bogarting the Alphas. “You really do smell good, not quite combined yet. Remember that one time Eskel had Remus and Clovis all over him?”

“Yes, I do.” A soft purr rolled through Geralt, vibrating through Jaskier. He was essentially pinned in place, Geralt's strong arms around his waist, Eskel right next to him, making sure neither of them moved while Geralt went through with his inspection. Deferring to the pack Omega was always a lovely thing, but the power Geralt had... he could snap Jaskier in half with a look and fuck if that didn't turn him on even more.

Geralt took another moment to sniff them before pulling away. They all walked down to breakfast together and went about their days.

The next morning was much the same, Geralt met them in the corridor and grabbed them both, scenting for a long moment, content oozing through his smell. The next day, he ran down the hall and smacking into them, clutching them close. The next day, he was practically waiting outside of Eskel's door. Jaskier was barely awake when a shock of white hair entered his field of vision and held him tight. “Good morning, Geralt, my love.”

“Good morning.” He mumbled the words into Jaskier's neck before turning to Eskel, sucking a love bite into his skin as well. “You smell so fucking good,” he purred.

Nights were just as hard, when they had to part ways to sleep in different rooms, Geralt took longer and longer to let them go, finding more excuses to keep them in his arms. “I want to see you two wrapped around Lambert this year,” he whispered, sucking Eskel's ear lobe between his teeth. “He's been taking such good care of me, you should show him your appreciation.”

“And we will, darling, after your heat.” Jaskier often spoke for both Alphas, because as his rut got closer and closer, Geralt's heat ramping up as well, Eskel found himself more and more tongue-tied. He was more than happy to lick up Geralt's neck while his hips bucked against a firm backside, dreaming of the night they could all share a bed again.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen or touched Geralt since they arrived. Between training and chores, he would drag them all to his room for a quick afternoon fuck almost every day, teeth and hands grabbing, demanding his pack's attention for a few hours before Vesemir found them all slacking off and sent them to opposite ends of the keep for their chores. But it wasn't enough, they still missed their nights together.

Oh, how Jaskier ached to spend a night curled around Geralt, that lovely Omega scent filling his lungs. It was so light during the year, both consciously suppressed to keep Geralt safe, and naturally lower outside of his heat, winter was the only time for Jaskier to indulge in the sweet, yet salty Omega that was perfect for him in every way. He loved staying with Eskel, loved hearing Lambert's tales the next morning of how he treated their Omega right the night before, but fuck he wanted to be in Geralt's arms, in his bed, in his nest. _Soon enough_ , he reminded himself, this was all for the good of the pack.

“Tell me about Remus and Clovis?” Jaskier whispered late at night, his fingers brushing the soft hair on Eskel's arms, tracing some scars almost absently. He still had oil between his thighs, his ass perfectly sore from Eskel's knot, they'd clean up in a moment, Jaskier was too comfortable in the other Alpha's arms, stealing soft kisses from sleepy lips. “Their scents. You said you only rutted together once and Geralt seems to remember it fondly.” They all did, even Lambert, who wasn't partnered with them at the time, remembered Eskel covered in the smell of two others.

Eskel was laying on top of Jaskier now, head bent against the top of his spine. He had just enough energy to pull out, then collapse as his body recovered from the sensational fuck. Jaskier might not clamp down on a knot like an Omega, but he was fucking tight and made Eskel's eyes cross when he came. He usually needed a moment afterwards. Jaskier waited patiently while he scraped his brain back together, humming softly at the licks across the back of his shoulders, Eskel savoring the sweat from their exertions.

“Steel,” he finally whispered. “Remus smelled like steel. Whenever I use a whetstone on my sword, I can almost smell him again. Clovis was like the sea. All three of us together...”

“I can imagine.” Oh yes, Jaskier could imagine, practically see it in his mind's eye. Held tight in Eskel's arms, surrounded by his scent, he closed his eyes. A Witcher making their way through the world, walking through the surrounding forests, their steel on their back, as they marched towards the coast, salt on the air... the vision swirled around him and he imagined Geralt in the middle of that, absolutely lost in his Alphas as they did whatever they could to please him. Jaskier wanted to please him more than anything in the world.

Smelling the desire rolling off of him, Eskel's cock started to wake up, thickening between Jaskier's legs and brushing against his balls. “I still have your seed leaking out of me,” he huffed, “give me a moment.”

“No rush,” Eskel whispered into the back of his neck. He wrapped tighter around Jaskier and started rolling his hips, kicking up their now very mixed scent. Eskel sometimes woke in the night, fear clutching at him when he thought Jaskier was gone, he couldn't smell him... and then, he found the soft, beautiful human laying right next to him, drooling on his pillow. Their scents were so intertwined, even he couldn't tell them apart.

Then came the night where Geralt couldn't let them go. They came up from dinner as usual, after spending an extra hour watching Lambert trounce Eskel at Gwent, Jaskier strumming idly at his lute and snickering with Geralt. When they emptied their last keg of ale and were too tired to go get another one, that was usually a sign to call it a night.

At the top of the stairs, right before the parted, Geralt pinned Eskel and Jaskier to the wall, holding them somehow tighter than ever before. Lambert let him have his moment, but a jaw cracking yawn made him miss their bed; there would be no fooling around tonight, he was too tired. (But waking in the wee hours and crawling between Geralt's legs to lick away the slick pooling there... that was always on the table.) “C'mon pretty boy, let's get some shut eye.”

He pulled on the back of Geralt's belt, but Geralt didn't move. His arms tightened around Eskel and Jaskier and a cracked whine broke from his chest. “I can't... I can't let them go. I—I can't...” They were all alert now, Lambert pressed himself against Geralt's back as Jaskier and Eskel touched him wherever they could reach—fingers combing through his hair, hands stroking his strong arms, anything to calm their Omega.

It took another moment, but Geralt spoke again. “I can't let them go. You can't leave me, you have to... you have to stay with me tonight.”

No one moved as Lambert went up on his tip toes and buried his nose in Geralt's hair, taking a deep sniff. It was winter, the miasma of the pack scent settled over them all, not to mention to slowly building rut from both Eskel and Jaskier, they hadn't been tracking Geralt's scent as closely as usual. After a few deep breaths, Lambert finally pulled back and rested his forehead between Geralt's shoulders. “You two better come with us. Smells like it'll hit soon.”

Geralt whined again, a sound of relief this time. His Alphas would be back with him, in his nest. He realized now, they were the only thing missing. During their mid-day quickies, sometimes they didn't even make it to the bed, preferring to fuck in front of the fire on the soft bearskin rug there. Geralt's nest should smell like all of them, instead it was mostly his own scent, and Lambert's peppercorn spice. Something was _missing_ , and Geralt could not longer abide it.

It took another few minutes to convince Geralt to let them fetch a change of clothes from Eskel's room. “All my things are in there, don't you want me to have my composition book with me? I'll write a poem about your eyes,” Jaskier cooed.

Geralt only calmed again when they were all in his room, the door firmly shut behind them. “This it then?” Eskel asked as Geralt's shaking hands stripped him. “Thought we had a few more days.” Geralt reeked of heat, but it wasn't quite there yet. Eskel's cock reacted to the smell though and he waited patiently for Geralt to strip Jaskier as well, throwing him into the nest before climbing in himself.

Lambert shook his head and climbed in after, casting an eye over the rest of his pack, Geralt happily purring between two Alphas, pupils wide and black. “Nah, we've got another day at least. I think he's reacting to your scent.” Lambert licked his lips. “You two do smell really fucking good.”

Back in the pack bedroom once again—in Geralt's nest—they kissed and touched until they couldn't keep their eyes open. Eskel found himself drenched in Geralt's slick and also found he didn't care as Lambert licked him clean, Jaskier already dozing, his head on Geralt's chest. Eskel closed his eyes and dreamt of walking through a forest, the taste of oranges and raspberries on his lips. There was a town not far off, he could smell a bakery replete with chocolate and salted caramel, and a tellicherry bush nearby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tellicherry is the name for the plant form of peppercorns. Pepper is actually a fruit, which is fucking weird (this fact brought to you by my husband, who loves giving me weird cooking facts).


	4. Smell Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's heart shifted in his chest, like the tumblers of a lock falling into place. “I'm here,” Jaskier whispered into Eskel's ear. They didn't need to speak, as soon as he touched Eskel, he knew. Take care of Geralt, take care of our Omega, filled their minds without words, simply an overwhelming feeling Jaskier had never experienced and one that Eskel missed so very much. “Give it to him,” Jaskier growled, nuzzling Eskel's neck. “Give our Omega what he needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit long, but can you blame me? I love writing emotional heat scenes where everyone gets to be all connected and soft, but still very filthy. This is the main appearance of Jaskier's breeding kink (no actual breeding though, they're still Witchers, they can't have children and mpreg isn't my thing) so there is a lot of that kind of talk in this chapter. It's all very sweet and sexy though, promise <3 Enjoy!

A warm breeze blew across Jaskier's face and he moaned happily. Well, it was more hot than anything else, a steamy summer day, but the shade of the trees in the lovely forest they stopped in kept him exactly the right temperature. Geralt should be back any moment with their lunch. There was a village not far and he just nipped over for a good meal. The weather was so pleasant, it was a shame to eat in some dark, dreary tavern... Jaskier could smell Geralt and their lunch on the wind, and there was a hint of something sweet for dessert...

“Jaskier!” A hand shook his shoulder and Jaskier's eyes flew open. He was drenched in sweat, cock impossibly hard, the irresistible smell of an Omega in heat and an Alpha in rut so very close by. _Oh_.

“Is it time?”

“Yeah,” Lambert said. “So much for one more day. Hope you got enough sleep.”

Jaskier blinked, trying to come back to his senses... only to find that said senses had left him. As soon as he caught Geralt and Eskel's scents, all thought left his mind and a new sort of heat pooled in his gut, his own rut flaring to life.

Completely blanketed over Geralt, Eskel was purring softly, his face buried in Geralt's neck as shaking fingers brushed through his hair. Sweat dripped off Geralt, eyes already hazy. “Eskel... Eskel please, put it in me. I need—need you.”

It took another second for Jaskier to realize that even though Eskel was _on_ Geralt, he wasn't yet _in_ him. Instead, he used his superior body weight (and Geralt's natural instincts to submit to one of the men he was essentially mated with) to pin him to the bed. Saving him. Keeping him still for—

“Jaskier,” Eskel ground out, voice already shaking in his effort to form words. “Not until... Jaskier.”

He was _waiting_ for him, waiting for his brother Alpha so they could claim their Omega together.

Jaskier's heart shifted in his chest, like the tumblers of a lock falling into place. Lambert jumped out of the way as he scrambled across the bed, draping himself over Eskel's back. Geralt grunted at the added weight, but the scent of slick kicked up, showing his true feelings on the situation.

“I'm here,” Jaskier whispered into Eskel's ear. They didn't need to speak, as soon as he touched Eskel, he knew. _Take care of Geralt, take care of our Omega_ , filled their minds without words, simply an overwhelming feeling Jaskier had never experienced and one that Eskel missed so very much. “Give it to him,” Jaskier growled, nuzzling Eskel's neck. “Give our Omega what he needs.”

Hands still on Eskel, he felt every move as if it were his own—the way the head of their cock rested against Geralt's fucking dripping hole, their hips sliding forward, Geralt's body enveloping them in tight heat. Eskel and Jaskier let out of cry of satisfaction and Eskel thrust into Geralt and began doing their duty to their Omega.

“I love watching you fill him up, giving him whatever he needs.” Jaskier's hips twitched, rubbing his cock against Eskel's flank as he in turn fucked into Geralt, the Omega's arms and legs locked around him in a desperate bid for more touch. “Give him your knot, my love, so we can give him pups.”

The words that Jaskier carefully held back when in the midst of rut poured from his lips without a care. He barely registered the flare of fear in his gut—anticipating their reaction, their _rejection_ —when Geralt groaned, throwing his head back, squeezing Eskel tighter to him. “Yes! Fuck Eskel, give it to me!”

“You hear that?” Jaskier pressed himself somehow closer, fully draped over Eskel's back, lips at the shell of his ear. “He wants our pups. Fuck him deep so we catch, I want to see our beautiful golden-eyed babies.”

A ragged growl ripped from Eskel's throat and his hips sped up, knot beginning to swell. Jaskier's own knot showed its interest as soon as Eskel slid into Geralt, but his hands were too busy clinging—holding Eskel, petting his hair, connecting to him anyway he could—and he didn't have a spare hand to take care of himself. With Jaskier and Eskel so in sync, he almost felt it wasn't necessary. He'd go all week without knotting once if it meant their Omega got filled with Eskel's strong, beautiful pups.

Very far away in the back of his mind, a dim voice reminded Jaskier that, not only was that impossible, but he did not actually _want_ children, these Witchers were all the family he needed. For the moment, Jaskier told his rational side to get stuffed, he was rather busy having a lovely, illogical time, thank you very much.

The first round was usually short and frantic, followed by Geralt clamped down on Eskel's knot for an hour, but mere seconds after he growled instructions into Eskel's ear, it was over, the other Alpha came, spilling deep inside Geralt, teeth latching onto his neck and raising a bruise that would last for hours, if not a whole day. Not deep enough to break the skin, though... _not yet_ , he thought.

Lambert kept a close eye on the whole thing—it was hard not to in the same nest and all—and his cock was already dripping. He found himself touching Jaskier, touching Eskel, running his hands wherever he could reach. He didn't touch Geralt, not yet, he wanted to see how this all shook out, but they didn't seem aggressive, especially with Jaskier making moon eyes at Eskel, both of them smelling like _fuck_. Lambert just wanted to close his eyes and bask in it. The scent of oranges bloomed in the air and he snapped out of the daze so much Alpha musk put him in. Eskel was shaking, Jaskier moaning, and working on instinct, he got his hand around Jaskier's knot, squeezing, drawing his orgasm from him.

Face pressed into Eskel's back, Jaskier's eyes rolled into his head as they both came. “Thank you, thank you...” His spend now dripping down Eskel's thigh, Jaskier managed to scrape his thoughts back together. Kissing down Eskel's spine, he purred. “Think he'll catch? We'll get him on the first try, my virile Alpha.” An answering purr rolled from Eskel as he nuzzled Geralt's neck, hips stuttering a little.

“Fuck.” The word left his mouth like he'd been socked in the chest. “ _Fuck_.” And he had, in a way. Lambert's first experience with an Omega—with Geralt—was one of desperation and need, their school gone, only he and Eskel left to try and sate the beast inside of him that demanded their attention. He'd never gotten to see the full glory of two Alphas falling into step, both of them working towards one goal. Witchers traveled alone, but spent their lives training together, watching a whole training class follow the same moves, the same steps as they lunged and parried, thrust and disengaged... like a beautiful, brutal dance. Watching Eskel and Jaskier fall into step had all the same beauty with none of the brutality, only love and reverence the world never showed a Witcher, but they held between themselves.

“Vesemir,” Lambert panted, mouth going dry. He only hoped the old man heard him, it was barely dawn. “Vesemir, you need to put some provisions outside the door, because fuck if I am leaving this.” He'd gathered some water and dried food, storing it away in Geralt's room over the last few days (he was a good Beta, he didn't shirk his duties) but they definitely needed more to get two rutting Alphas through the week, and there was no way he was pulling away from the sight in front of him. With Eskel wrapped around Geralt, Jaskier wrapped around Eskel, his knot still pulsing in Lambert's hand, a shattering orgasm all from the sight of Eskel and Geralt together... Yeah, he definitely was not leaving this beautiful show. With his pack satisfied and floating on blissful waves, Lambert kissed them all and waited for round two.

Jaskier's knot faded in Lambert's hand, but Eskel and Geralt kept going strong, they didn't pull away for breath like they normally did, but stayed pressed in close, all reveling in the doughy smell of pure bliss rolling off Geralt.

There was a knock at the door. Lambert was loathe to get up and fetch whatever supplies Vesemir was good enough to bring to them, but he had to do it, the Alphas were keeping Geralt safe—both of them wrapped around him, their eyes trained on his every movement and breath—and Lambert knew there would be no stopping at all. Jaskier and Eskel's scents were so intertwined, even he could be fooled into thinking there was only one Alpha in the room.

He climbed out of the nest and stumbled to the door. Eskel's head popped up when he opened it, but a soothing word from Jaskier kept him calm. “Lambert will keep us safe, you worry about Geralt, knot him good and deep...”

Keeping an eye on the bed, Lambert organized the supplies Vesemir brought them: a few more water skins, dried fruit, honey cakes (Geralt's favorite, a good treat for when he first got hungry) and an extra pitcher of water with a stack of clean cloths. They just started and already Jaskier and Eskel were glistening with sweat, Geralt absolutely dripping with it. All nests took a beating, but a pack heat was just so much more... or so they'd been told when Vesemir was drunk enough to tell stories of the old days.

They didn't like the details of the old Omega getting it left, right and center, but Lambert always got a pang in his chest when Vesemir spoke of the Beta in his pack. “Rennes and Aron kept me satisfied, but Osbert was always there with a cool cloth, kissing my neck, making sure I wasn't too exhausted... some days, I miss him the most. He was a good Witcher, an even better heat partner, kept us all safe and taken care of.”

Clutching the cloth in his hands, his eyes drifted back to the bed. Geralt moaned, a sad, bereft little noise as Eskel's knot went down and his cock slipped out—still hard, Lambert noticed, he wondered how long that would go on—but Jaskier was right there, long-fingered hands on his hips. “Up on your knees, perfect my love. Want me to fill you with my seed? Fuck you good and deep, give you pups from us both.”

“Yes!” Geralt moaned into the pillows and the next second, Jaskier was on him, licking the back of his neck, tasting the sweat Eskel left there. After the first tying, Eskel usually flopped to the side and let Jaskier occupy Geralt, but he stayed close this time, one hand on Jaskier's back as the other reached between Geralt's legs and stroked his cock.

“You like that?” Jaskier purred. He nudged his hips forward and his cock pushed into the soft, open hole dripping with slick and Eskel's come. A full body shiver shook Jaskier as he thrust, slowly at first but quickly building momentum. “Oh, Eskel, I can feel what you left here. Good Alpha, you did so well, filling our Omega to the brim.”

“G-gotta breed him f-full.” Eskel's voice stumbled over every word. His rut took him like that, filling him with the pure need to satisfy Geralt, no other functions necessary.

Though he was busy hammering away inside Geralt, Jaskier lifted one hand and dragged his fingers down Eskel's cheek. “I know, you don't need to say it, I already know. And I'll do it, breed him right. For you.”

Eskel swallowed, dry lips trying to move again. He turned his head and kissed Jaskier's hand. “For _us_.”

Eskel's hand tightened on Geralt's prick and he came, pulling Jaskier over as well. With one more thrust, he pushed his knot passed the clenching muscle, groaning into the thick muscles of Geralt's back. Once again, Lambert had to shake himself out of his daze—they were so fucking beautiful, he never imagined it could be like this—and quickly poured some of the fresh water into the wash basin, wetting a cloth and bringing it over.

He stopped at the edge of the bed, still outside of the nest. Jaskier was finished coming, but Geralt was not finished with his cock, body holding him tight. “Alpha, may I tend to your Omega?” He might've never had an actual instructor sit him down and tell him his role, but Lambert knew how to do research and his mind worked like a damn steel trap; the Witchers of old recorded journals on everything and you fucking bet he found the one about proper Beta etiquette during a pack heat. Geralt and Eskel had so little in the way of a _proper_ pack, Lambert did his best to give them everything they should have.

Blue eyes framed in long, dark lashes fluttered open and peered up at him. “Your Omega too,” Jaskier whispered, his voice gone for the moment. So with Jaskier knotted deep in Geralt, Eskel spooned up next to them, they watched with lazy eyes as Lambert swiped the wet cloth across the back of his neck, through his hair, cleaning as best he could for the moment, just to bring a little freshness back. A deep rumble like thunder rose from the bed as all three started purring together and Lambert's cock jerked at the sound.

He finished his duties, wiping most of the sweat from Geralt's skin before climbing back into the nest. Eskel leaned up to nose at his neck, tongue flicking out to lick. He wrapped the big guy up and pulled him down. “Rest. Next round won't be long.” Despite all the primal instincts coursing through Eskel, he was a damn teddy bear, relaxing back into Lambert's arms as they waited out Jaskier's knot, fingers brushing over Geralt whenever the mood struck them.

The second tie never lasted as long and after half an hour, Jaskier slumped back, only to scramble onto Geralt again, lowering him to the bed and onto his back. “Pull your knees up, my love, keep our fucking come inside you. We'll breed you more in a moment.”

“Yes... yes,” Geralt panted. He pulled his knees up to his chest and his eyes fell closed, face smooth and without a single care. “Give me more...”

“Soon,” Jaskier whispered. “Soon.” He collapsed back into the nest and reached one shaking hand out towards Eskel, brushing over Lambert's arms as he held the other Alpha. As they all basked in the glow of Geralt's heat, the frantic need that scratched at them cooled for a moment. They all knew Geralt couldn't have Eskel's pups, or Jaskier's, but the idea of him filled with their come, ready to give them as many children as they desired of him... yeah, there was definitely something to that.

A few long moments later, Geralt let out another whine. They all smelled his slick on the air as his heat flared again, the first of many to come. Lambert moved to release Eskel from his arms but the other Witcher shook his head. “Your... turn.”

“Mmm, I have to agree,” Jaskier said as he got up on his hands and knees, making room for Lambert next to Geralt. “He needs all of us to breed him.”

“Lambert!” Geralt let go of his legs, spreading his thighs wide in invitation. “Yes, please, I need you. Fill me up, give me another pup.”

Still mostly in his right mind (though it was difficult to hold on to that with all of them smelling so damn good) Lambert moved slowly, watching for signs of a fight from Eskel or Jaskier. When neither Alpha moved, both of them merely watching him with hungry eyes, he climbed between Geralt's legs and lined the head of his cock up with his hole, pushing inside. “You want another one? One pup from each of us? I think we can do that.”

“Yes!” Geralt's chest jerked as he tried to arch closer to Lambert. “Please, please, please...” His words trailed off into nonsense as Lambert pushed in, filling him the way they all wanted.

Resting his hands on Geralt's knees, he set a slower pace than the two frantic Alphas, rolling his hips slowly, letting them both enjoy a more luxurious fuck. Jaskier managed to get himself to the other side of the nest and collapsed into Eskel's arms, both of them watching, both very fucking pleased.

It definitely didn't take long for Lambert to reach his peak, balls tightening, sweat beading on the back of his neck. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and suddenly, Eskel was pressed against his back, tongue licking across his hairline. There was a deep purr and Jaskier echoed the noise. “Yes, so good to our Omega, Lambert, fill him up.”

Lambert did as his Alphas asked, thrusting in hard and throwing his head back. Eskel was right there, the solid wall of his body providing support as Geralt tried to clamp down. He didn't have a knot, it would hurt if he stayed too long... but fuck, Lambert never wanted to leave Geralt, never wanted to stop touching him, or Eskel, or Jaskier ever again. There was a connection between Alphas who shared a rut, but Lambert had never heard of that heady feeling affecting a Beta, not until he experienced it himself in that moment.

As soon as Lambert finished, filling Geralt with another load, whispering promises of a pup, he pulled out, eyes darting to Jaskier and Eskel. One of them was usually good to go again by now, ready to—

Pulling his knees to his chest, Geralt let out a low purr. Eskel and Jaskier moved in close, Eskel burying his face in a curtain of snow white hair while Jaskier took Lambert's spot and rubbed his hands down Geralt's calves, squeezing gently. Neither of them got into position to fuck him, and Geralt didn't cry out for someone _to_ fuck him, they all simply basked in the shared connection that was still so new.

 _Honey cakes_ , a little voice in the back of Lambert's mind whispered. _Honey cakes for your Omega_. With one last look to make sure Geralt was good—happy and purring, making moon eyes at Eskel and Jaskier as they rubbed whatever patch of skin they could get to—Lambert tripped out of the nest again and went through the provisions Vesemir left for them. The honey cakes were still warm, the old Omega must've woken in the night and made them, knowing Geralt would need all that sugary energy for the first stretch.

One cake held in his hand, the others in a basket, Lambert went back to the nest, offering it to Eskel. Even outside of his rut, he liked to dote on Geralt, bring him food, brush his hair, tend to him the way his instincts demanded. “Here, give him energy so we can breed him more.”

Hazy, sex-drunk eyes looked at the cake and he shook his head. “You. You.” When more words didn't come, Eskel made room in the nest for Lambert and nodded towards Geralt.

Jaskier had fully recovered by now and managed to translate. “You should feed him. You take care of all of us so well, we want Geralt to have the best care he can.”

Lambert swallowed the tears that tickled at the back of his throat and nodded. “Hey, pretty boy, got something good for you.”

Geralt fell into a light doze (the smell of his pack happy around him was a heady thing) but his eyes fluttered open, nostrils flaring as he smelled the honey cake. “My favorite.”

“Yeah,” Lambert purred. “Nothin' but the best for you.” His eyes went wide as Geralt ate the cake right from his hand, chasing every last crumb and drop of honey with his tongue, sucking on Lambert's fingers much longer than necessary. When he was finished, Geralt leaned back and spread his legs again. Fire flared through Lambert's cheeks. “Alright... who's next?”

The first few hours of Geralt's heat were usually frantic and chaotic as they all tried to keep him satisfied through the first intense waves, and part of Lambert braced for a fever pitch with two needy Alphas as well... but the moment never came. Not once did Geralt claw and gasp for more as an exhausted Alpha who just finished inside of him tried to catch his breath before climbing on again. It was like a gentle wave rolling through them all as they ebbed and flowed together.

Jaskier was more than adept at directing a non-verbal Eskel around, cooing and purring at his every action. “Yes my love, I want to watch you fuck our Omega, harder... he wants it harder.” Geralt didn't have a single complaint.

By the end of the second day, Geralt started getting restless, grabbing for Eskel, wanting him always near to lick and kiss over his scars or pet him some other way; the scent of panic overtook the air when he couldn't find Jaskier or Lambert in his immediate sight line and these small irritations fed into Eskel, making them both cling even tighter. Lambert was about to call Vesemir, figure out what they needed—more food? more water? more blankets? Geralt had what felt like every fur in the castle already built into his nest, but if he needed more, Lambert would find it—when Jaskier's eyes lit up, then went soft.

“I know what you need,” Jaskier whispered into sweaty hair, hands rubbing down Geralt's side as he crushed Eskel to him, the Alpha very happy to be in his Omega's arms. “You need _more_. Filling you with our pups one at a time isn't enough, is it? You need both of us.”

“Both?” Geralt's eyes were distant before a flash of understanding entered his mind. “Yes. In me. Now.” A heat didn't go by where Geralt didn't have both of them at once, two thick knots filling him, and now he needed it, like a fever under his skin, hotter than any heat symptom he'd ever experienced.

Both Eskel and Geralt moved where Jaskier put them. He lay back in the nest and rubbed his thighs, inviting. “Come and ride me, Geralt, I love to see your body work.” Geralt lunged forward like Jaskier had him on a string, one grabby hand circling his cock, teasing at the loose skin of his knot. Biting down on his lip, Jaskier moaned. “Want that in you? Come and take it. Show me what my strong Omega can do.”

“Fuck yeah I'll take it from you.” Geralt had been slick for _days_ , always open and ready to take a knot or Lambert's cock, growling, moaning “Fucking breed me, put it in me.” And there was absolutely no resistance when the head of Jaskier's cock kissed his hole. He sat down, thighs gripping tight to Jaskier's sides as he rolled his hips, finding a rhythm.

All it took to stop him were Jaskier's steady hands on his hips. “Not yet. Eskel isn't here yet.”

Eskel fucking licked his lips and got behind Geralt, smoothing one hand up his spine and pushing him forward, to bend over Jaskier. His other hand gripped the base of his cock, massaging his knot as Geralt got comfortable; even mad with rut he was still considerate of his Omega, always. With Geralt's lovely hole already stuffed full with one cock, Eskel growled softly, lining up the head and pushing in.

Soft and open from days of fucking, come and slick dripping down his thighs, Geralt shuddered with satisfaction, contentment practically dripping from him. “Yes... Eskel please.”

They didn't need to go slow, Geralt was more than prepared, but Eskel did anyway, sliding in inch by inch, his hand still at the base of his cock, rubbing his knot as it already started to fill. Lambert shook his head from the other side of the bed. “Even struck dumb with rut, you're still giving him shit,” he laughed.

“Of course.” Jaskier trailed one hand up the center of Geralt's chest, cupping his jaw tenderly... And got his thumb nipped for his troubles. “Oh, feisty, just the way we like you.” He dropped his hand back down to tease at Geralt's nipples as Eskel continued the long, slow thrust inside.

Normally, Jaskier would be impressed he had that much control at the moment (though he had enough wits to actually use his words, Jaskier was constantly distracted by the smell of Geralt covered in their come, it was an effort not to touch him or fuck into him at every opportunity) but even he was distracted by the cock rubbing against his, moving inside their ma—their Omega—as he held them all together.

Throwing his head back into the pillow, Jaskier's breath came in almost gasps. “Lambert... Lambert... touch me please.”

A body pressed against his side, lips sliding up his neck and a familiar hand stroked down his cheek. “I'm here, Alpha, whatever you need.”

Eskel whined and they looked up to see his hips fully flush with Geralt's ass, the White Wolf lost in bliss and starting to slump forward. With one strong arm locked around his chest, Eskel forced the words out. “Lamb... Lamb... h-help.”

“I got him.” Rolling up to his knees, Lambert wrapped his arms around Geralt and Eskel, holding them both steady as Eskel started to thrust. Below them, Jaskier was quickly falling apart. Seeing all three of them touching always did that to him, his three, strong, beautiful Witchers all tangled together stole all the poetry from his lips, leaving his mind empty to bask in their splendor.

Lambert held them all as Eskel thrust, Geralt limp between them as two knots filled him. His head lolled back onto Eskel's shoulder and Eskel did not ignore the invitation, licking and sucking a love bite into sweaty, fragrant skin. After a few moments of moving together, riding the wave of pleasure that rolled through them all, Geralt came, his body clamping down on both knots, keeping them inside. Eskel and Jaskier fell over the same cliff, and even Lambert felt his climax building. A quick thrust against Geralt's side and he added his come to the mix, marking their Omega as well.

Locked together as they were, when Geralt slumped forward Eskel followed, both of them crushing Jaskier. Lambert managed to get them all onto their sides with minimal protest before collapsing himself. Pinned between his Alphas, Geralt started licking up Jaskier's neck, cleaning him like a pup, before attempting to turn around and give Eskel the same attention. As soon as their knots went down and Geralt slipped free, he climbed on top of Lambert and did the same, tongue flicking over his neck, up his nose, between his eyes. Lambert let him do it, then they all settled in for a nap, Eskel and Jaskier's combine seed already dripping from Geralt.

“I'd have your pups if I could,” Geralt whispered as he dozed off.

“I know,” Jaskier mumbled back, his face pressed against one of Eskel's tits. “I'd give them to you, if you wanted.” There was a small grunt from Eskel, _me too_.

* * *

The heat hangover that usually came right after they spent four days exhausting themselves didn't come this year. Or, not like it usually did. Once the haze in Eskel's eyes faded and words became easier— “Fuck, Geralt you smell so good,” —they knew it was over. They made love with Jaskier behind Eskel, holding them both as Eskel whispered his love into Geralt's skin, all the words he wanted to say but his primal rut-brain couldn't articulate. “Feeling you and Jaskier on my knot, that's the best I've ever felt. Did we take care of you? Did you get what you needed?”

“Yes,” Geralt whispered, leaning his head back to get more love bites and gentle licks. “Yes, fuck Eskel, you've always been what I need.”

After that last, slow, indulgent round, they were truly done, fleeing the nest for a much needed bath in the hot springs. They usually separated out to their corners, needing a little space, and Lambert was happy to do so... but Eskel and Jaskier stayed by Geralt's side. Rubbing his shoulders, washing his hair, they continued to fuss over their Omega like they were still in rut.

When they were clean and no longer smelled like one of the seedier brothels of the world, they moved to the kitchen, Eskel and Jaskier still close to Geralt, touching him, lacing their fingers together and kissing his hand...

Vesemir took one look at them all and nodded towards a counter. “More honey cakes. Get your strength back up. Don't expect spoiling all winter.”

“That's alright, we can spoil him plenty,” Eskel said.

Geralt shook his head and gave him a light shove (not enough to push him away). “I'm starving, let me eat.”

He went to sit down on the bench only to find Jaskier sitting on the table, honey cake already in his hand. “May I?” he asked, voice soft.

Geralt grunted and opened his mouth. They didn't usually feed him outside of his heat, but it was still sort of in their system, the last hormones starting to settle again. Jaskier's bright eyes lit up when Geralt allowed him and held the cake still as he took a few bites. “Beautiful. Only the best for our Omega.”

“The best,” Eskel echoed. He sat down on the bench, plastered against Geralt's side, another cake in his hand. “My turn?”

“Sure.” Geralt ate the cake, licking the honey off Eskel's fingers the way he'd licked Lambert's. The action earned him a moan and Eskel pushed his face into his neck, one hand dropping down to rub his belly.

Jaskier slipped from the table and sat on Geralt's other side, his hand joining Eskel's as they rubbed his stomach. “Strong Omega, strong pups,” he whispered as he went in to lick Geralt's neck.

Geralt frowned. He wasn't in heat anymore, they didn't need to put on this act anymore. He knew they'd never have what _normal_ people had (not even Jaskier, because he chose them, and Geralt loved him for it) and the warmth in his heart at thinking about their pack, their pups growing inside of him, went a little cold at the thought.

He opened his mouth to say so when he saw Vesemir shake his head. “Let them,” the old Omega whispered. Jaskier and Eskel had their faces pressed into Geralt's neck, completely oblivious to the fact that they were pawing at Geralt in front of Vesemir. “When a full pack cycles together, it takes the Alphas a few days to come out of it,” he said. “Their goal now is to make you as comfortable as possible, because you submitted yourself to them, they want to thank you for that, for carrying their pups.”

“But I'm not—”

“Doesn't matter.” All eyes turned to the kitchen door where Lambert stood. After their much needed bath, he went upstairs to air out the bedroom. Vesemir's words floated through the halls, poking at a deep knowledge Lambert couldn't remember the origin of. “We've been taken out of normal life, most of our instincts stamped out. This is the one they get to keep. Let them have it.”

Mouth clicking shut, Geralt closed his eyes too, concentrating on the feel of the two men next to him, their hands brushing his stomach, fingers tangling together, _his_ Alphas, _his_ pack, ready to do anything for him... A new warmth flooded him, not like the desperate need of heat, or the steam of the hot springs, but something deeper, older... Witchers weren't left with many instincts, and Jaskier openly ignored the Alpha part of himself, but this felt right, his almost-mates caring for him after a successful heat, the love and adoration curling through his entire body.

Geralt nodded, beckoning Lambert over to join them. When he sat down on the bench, he extended his arms to hold them all close. He heard Vesemir continue to putter around the kitchen, but it was very far away, hard to follow even, as the sound of four hearts falling into sync filled up Geralt's entire consciousness.

Yes, this is what _normal_ , human Omegas had... and now Geralt had it too.


	5. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt closed his eyes and listened to the three hearts around him, two slow and steady, as constant as their love and devotion to one another, and the last one a little quicker, fluttering in excitement and a little bit of anxiety. But one thing was for sure, they were all filled with love, love for him, love for their pack, love for the winter bed they shared every year. Geralt was tired of denying himself the truest expression of that love, a bond, permanent, connecting them through death and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for this chapter: there is a small amount of blood when they bond. I know a lot of a/b/o has scent glands for mating, but that's really not my thing, I just go with a bite. So there will be a small description of blood from those bites, but I don't go into graphic detail. If you want to avoid that particular scene, it starts at "Once Lambert was settled, teeth pressed against Geralt's skin" and you can skip to the next scene break.
> 
> This chapter has a little bit of sad at the beginning as Geralt flashes back to the days before Kaer Morhen was attacked, which is something I really enjoyed doing in this series, the sorrow of the past mixing with the hope and happiness of their present and the future. But if the beginning of the chapter seems dark, I promise, it's only for that quick moment. This chapter also takes place the next winter, so one year time jump.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading this series. I know it's not heavy on plot, but I started writing it when I was first feeling out what I wanted to do with a/b/o, it's a wide open trope and basically anything goes, but I do like having my solid head canons to draw on for my fics. Please enjoy <3

Geralt sat back, carding his fingers through Lambert's hair as the other Witcher dozed on his chest, the doughy smell of happiness rolling off them both. It was their second day of Lambert alone time after Geralt's heat and the Beta had been purring for two days straight. Jaskier was the only one in rut this year and he and Geralt kind of got lost in each other, ignoring Lambert and Eskel a bit...

Eskel waved it off as his big hands held tight to Jaskier's hips, urging the other Alpha to fuck their shared love harder, deeper. “I want to see you both happy. Does he make you happy, Geralt? A beautiful Alpha giving you beautiful pups?” It was Jaskier's turn to growl in agreement, his words having left him for the moment.

There was a new scent on the air this year, Geralt was still trying to figure it out, even days after his heat was over. After rutting together last year, Jaskier and Eskel smelled of each other for the whole rest of winter, notes of their individual scents coming back as spring got closer. Geralt took great pleasure smelling every member of his pack, breathing them in deep, and with Jaskier's solo rut this year, he expected the tang of oranges and raspberries mixed with salted chocolate to fill his room for them all to enjoy, but underneath it all, there was a note of cedar and pine, specific scents that only came from Eskel when he was deep in rut. But Eskel's three year cycle was holding steady, he was mostly in his right mind as he worked with Lambert to make sure Geralt and Jaskier were comfortable, so the human could breed their Omega, a fantasy they were all still a little... awkward about discussing, but were more than willing to indulge when swimming in the pack pheromones.

While he was wholly focused on Lambert—he deserved the attention, his dedication to them had never wavered and Geralt would always return that devotion—Geralt couldn't help but puzzle through the situation. Did Eskel smell like pre-rut, or did Jaskier smell like Eskel now? Was that even possible? In the few baths they'd taken together since his heat ended, Geralt swore he smelled a hint of oranges and raspberries on Eskel...

Lambert had a new sweetness to him too, one that somehow complimented his spicy peppercorn perfectly, but it didn't smell like fruit, or even Geralt's rich, salty chocolate. It was something _between_. He dipped his head to sniff Lambert's hair and felt him stir. “Do you need somethin'?” he mumbled, lips so very close to one of Geralt's nipples. Lambert liked to lick and suck at them from time to time as Geralt passed his fingers through his hair. It was something that was just for them, even after years of being the only ones left, knowing every detail about one another, essentially living in each other's pockets all winter, Eskel didn't know or ask about what they did in their alone time, so this had always been just for them.

Geralt stroked his fingers down Lambert's neck, nudging him towards the closest nipple. “It can wait until you're done.”

Lambert hummed his thanks and took up the offer, tongue flicking over the nipple in front of him while his fingers played with the other, rolling the hard bud as he licked and sucked. After a few minutes, he switched sides, giving Geralt's beautiful tits equal attention. Once he was finished, Lambert rested his head on Geralt's chest, listening to the strong, slow beat of his heart as two sets of golden eyes locked together. “What do you need?”

“Our Alphas,” Geralt said, but his fingers continued to pet Lambert's hair, no rush to his words. “I want... to talk. About the pack. Something good,” he added before Lambert could read too deeply into it. “Good for all of us.”

“Alright, I demand payment though. A Witcher never works for free.” Geralt arched an eyebrow at the obvious falsehood (they were all far too soft, dropping their rates for widows and orphans or a sad enough story). Lambert tapped a finger against his full lips. “I only take payment in kisses.”

With a wicked wolf smile, Geralt nodded and let Lambert steal another kiss, tongues tangling lazily together for a long moment. Lambert pulled back with a pleased sigh. “Two Alphas, coming up.”

Lambert lept from the bed, pulling on the closest pair of trousers before sauntering out of the room. Vesemir let a lot of things slide during heat, but as soon as their hormones calmed down, he didn't like them striding about the halls with their balls hanging out. Now alone in the bed, Geralt searched out and quickly found the pillows left over from his nest, the ones that still smelled like all of them mingled together. They always cleared the nest up right away, the stink of sweat-soaked bodies a lot less sexy when they were all in their right minds, but it was Geralt's bed, no one batted an eye when he arranged things on it, and he liked having little pieces of their nest with him as long as he could, running his fingers over furs and pillows that still smelled of Eskel or Jaskier when they were gloriously sodden with pheromones.

He pulled the pillow close, burying his face into the fabric. There was that smell again, the not quite Eskel, not quite Jaskier, yet somehow both, smell. It filled him up, swirling inside of him until it came to curl around his heart, squeezing gently.

Geralt remembered this gentle squeeze, felt it when they were young, Eskel's arms wrapped around him, whispering, “I'd mate you if I could... if you wanted...” into newly white hair they both weren't used to yet. Back then, Geralt said nothing.

He'd heard from other Omegas, and seen it with his own eyes, the pain of losing a bonded pack mate. “It's worse than any scar you'll ever get,” Gwen told him the year after Lee died, well... the year after he didn't return for winter. “I was all the way across the fucking Continent and I felt it, like I was ripped in two and the other half of me was suddenly lost. Limped back here early, couldn't fucking figure out why I felt like shit. Then Aubry fucking shows up carrying his medallion...” Gwen emptied his tankard to hide the tears rapidly welling in his eyes, his other hand rubbing the claim mark at his neck. “I'd take any injury, cadaverine in my eyes, acid burns all over my ass, fuck, I'd cut off my own sword arm just to have him back. Anything in the world, just bring my Alpha back.” The tears flowed down his cheeks, getting lost in his beard, but there was no more ale in his tankard to hide the emotion.

Smelling the distress on his mate, Aubry crossed the hall and wrapped around Gwen's back, nosing at his neck. “C'mon big guy, let's go upstairs.” Eyes flashed to Geralt in apology as he pulled Gwen away from their conversation. Geralt saw Remus across the hall and nodded towards the pair as they made their way up the stairs. Remus nodded his understanding and followed, grabbing Frank as they went. It took two Alphas and a Beta to bring Gwen out of the grief spiral that was still so fresh; sometimes, Geralt was grateful the fanatics came when they did, finally putting an end to Gwen's suffering before he could do it himself...

Whenever Geralt got the urge to ask Eskel to mate—make it official—he reminded himself of those scenes, and how their unbonded pack kept them safe, didn't let them get too deeply wound together... But that was a lie. Geralt had been wholly, irreversibly tied to Eskel since their eyes first met in training and everyone knew it. The thought of losing him was already up there with chopping off his own arm, or even waking up to find that half of him had wandered off and gotten lost, never to be complete again. And now with Lambert and Jaskier's loss just as unfathomable to him, fuck, they were already mated, weren't they? Tied together in spirit more than in body. If they were going to have all the risks of tying themselves together, all the pain, and uncertainty when they had to part, then they might as well fucking get the benefits of a true claim.

Geralt opened his eyes just as the door swung open and his three soon-to-be mates walked in. Eskel was grabbing for Lambert's shapely ass as they went but stopped cold in the door way, eyes snapping to Geralt. “You're sad. What happened?”

Jaskier crawled onto the bed, blanketing himself over Geralt and sniffing at his neck. He could smell Geralt's mood from across the room as well, but he'd never miss an excuse to touch, fuss and dote. “What's going on?”

“Come here, all of you.” Geralt nudged Jaskier to sit at one side, then opened his arms for Eskel, sitting the large Witcher on his other side, then spreading his legs for Lambert to lounge in the middle, just the way he liked them all. They shuffled and shifted, getting comfortable (stealing kisses as they went) before finally all eyes were on him.

Geralt took a moment to gaze into those eyes, two sets of gold—though Eskel's were more honey than pure gold, sweet like the man he knew was under the scars most people couldn't see beyond—and then orbs as blue and sparkling as the sea. He loved those eyes, he wanted to see them every day for the rest of his life, however long that would be. One arm around each of his Alphas, Lambert snuggled between his legs, head on Geralt's thigh, he took a deep breath. “I want to mate this winter. I want to bond.”

A stillness stretched through the room and no one spoke for a moment.

At his side, Eskel's breath hitched. “Geralt...” He didn't continue, just Geralt's name whispered like a prayer, the same way he said it the first time they laid eyes on each other after Geralt was taken for extra trials.

“You don't need to,” Jaskier picked up where Eskel's words failed him, they were getting too good at that. A nose nuzzled his shoulder. “We love what we have, whatever you want to give us—”

“I want to give you this.” Geralt bumped his head with Eskel's, fingers combing through Lambert's hair. “For years, _decades_ , I thought it would hurt to much to watch my mates walk away at the end of every winter, but it already fucking hurts. I feel lost without you for the first few weeks, every year.” Jaskier nodded, he'd seen it with his own eyes, the trip down the mountain and the first few contracts, Geralt was always quieter than usual. He slept closer at night too, usually he wrapped around Jaskier to keep the human warm, but at the beginning of spring, his eyes pleaded for Jaskier to hold him, because their pack was too far away for his liking and he needed to cling to the only Alpha he had with him. “But I've always wanted, wanted Eskel's mark on me, before I even knew what that meant. After I fell in love with Lambert, I wanted his mark too, but I was too fucking scared. If either of you didn't come back for winter...”

Geralt closed his eyes and listened to the three hearts around him, two slow and steady, as constant as their love and devotion to one another, and the last one a little quicker, fluttering in excitement and a little bit of anxiety. But one thing was for sure, they were all filled with love, love for him, love for their pack, love for the winter bed they shared every year. Geralt was tired of denying himself the truest expression of that love, a bond, permanent, connecting them through death and beyond. He thought his greatest fear was feeling his mates as they died... but now he knew, it was not having that connection at all. Geralt's neck had been bare for too long, so had Eskel's. Jaskier and Lambert were a pleasant surprise Geralt never knew to ask for, and he was done keeping them from their happiness.

“I want it,” he said after a moment. “We'll never be a normal pack, I can't give you pups, but I can give you this.”

“No, not if you're only doing it because you think we want it,” Jaskier said.

“I'm doing it for _us_. I love you,” he paused, letting the words sit on the air. They didn't say it often, maybe they should... “I love you all. I won't go another year without your mark on me.”

 _Maybe they don't want you, ever think of that?_ the unhelpful, defeatist little voice in the back of his head whispered, but for once Geralt had no trouble shouting it down. They definitely wanted, Eskel said as much every heat they spent together since they were boys, Remus tutting, “That's Geralt's choice to make. Get some sleep, Alpha, he'll need you soon.”

Jaskier let it slip sometimes when he was drunk, fat tears leaking from his eyes as he spoke of his love for Geralt. “I never wanted a mate, no Omega my parents shoved at me, no one ever held my attention... but fuck, I want you, Geralt, since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Jaskier usually passed out soon after and didn't remember anything in the morning. When he asked, “Did I say anything embarrassing?” Geralt shook his head. The bard's love was not embarrassing, not to him at least.

Lambert was the least subtle of them all. While Eskel had the cover of Geralt's distracting pheromones, and Jaskier the excuse of too much drink, Lambert whispered the words while completely sober. Snuggled together on the nights they spent alone, Lambert would run his nose up the back of Geralt's neck and whisper, “We're yours for the taking, you know. Say the word, pretty boy, you can have us forever.”

Well, Geralt was saying the word.

So highly attuned to the mood shifts and needs of the pack, Lambert could already _feel_ the Alphas panicking. Jaskier, usually so verbose, said nothing, his eyes wide, and Eskel kept licking his lips, like he wanted to kiss Geralt but was too afraid to. Brushing a kiss against Geralt's stomach, Lambert sat up, laying across them all, letting his body weight and neutral Beta scent calm them all before they got too worked up.

“Not tonight. And not tomorrow either. We gotta plan, do it right,” Lambert said.

They agreed easily and flopped into bed, it was after dinner and they were all sleepy, and curling around their Omega again after a few nights apart was always a lovely moment, like sinking into the hot springs after a day in the cold. Before they dozed off, Geralt made sure to kiss and lick at his Alphas, lapping at Jaskier's neck, kissing his adam's apple before starting on Eskel and treating his scars to all the tender adoration they deserved. They fell asleep in the usual pile and Geralt woke in the middle of the night with a cock nudging between his legs. He quickly rolled over, letting Eskel—still half asleep—touch him slowly, push into him with all the speed of molasses in the Kaedwen winter. They came with a grunt, waking the others to a wonderful show.

* * *

About a week later, a storm blew in that essentially snowed them in. It happened sometimes in deep winter, meant no training and more days of lazy sex in Geralt's room (or in the library if they could get away with it). They moved the animals inside and Vesemir divided up the new chores until the snow cleared: “Come down and check on the animals throughout the day, get firewood, stay in your room and keep warm.”

“Won't be a problem, I know exactly how to keep Eskel's co—” Geralt elbowed Lambert in the ribs before he could get much farther and they all settled in for a few snow bound days.

They hadn't said a word about mating again, not since Geralt said he wanted to, it was as if they were all afraid to actually ask and see the Omega change his mind. They knew it wouldn't happen, Geralt was stalwart in his choices, once he decided what he wanted, he'd _decided_. But the threat of having it snatched away still made them shy, they wanted to mate, but didn't want to ask about it.

They were fresh from the hot springs, skin soft and smooth from the fancy oils and soaps Jaskier insisted on bringing every year, lounging in front of Geralt's fire without a stitch on. It was cold in the rest of the castle, but here in their den it was toasty warm. Geralt stretched out on the bearskin rug in front of his hearth and opened his legs, eyebrow arched in invitation. Jaskier flung the towel he was using to catch the last drops of water (which he only noticed when they froze on his skin on the way up) across the room and made himself comfortable between those legs. Geralt rolled onto his side, moving Jaskier with him, one heavy leg now draped over his hip.

With nothing but a glance to beckon him, Geralt soon had Eskel snuggled with them too, both of them arranging themselves around their Omega as they so often did, Jaskier in his arms while Eskel spooned up behind him, kissing down Geralt's neck. He arched, looking around for Lambert. When the Beta knelt down next to Eskel, resting his head on his flank, Geralt closed his eyes and felt them all around him, a purr rumbling from his chest.

“So, who wants to go first?”

Jaskier froze in his arms and Eskel held his breath, but Lambert stayed perfectly calm, rubbing the tip of his nose along Geralt's thigh. “Don't see why they can't go at the same time.” They didn't so much plan this—not with words at least—but Lambert was very good at reading Geralt's needs and desires, it's what Betas did for their pack and Lambert was very, very good at his role. Geralt wanted to mate, he wanted to wear their marks on his skin for the rest of his life, so of course Lambert spent the last days thinking of how best to do that. Geralt trusted him with it, always. So Lambert went about corralling the shocked, slightly useless Alphas.

His hand slid up Jaskier's thigh first, and the bard startled like a nervous deer, but he couldn't escape the hold of Geralt's arms. “What? Now? But we didn't plan it, didn't talk...”

“It's instinct,” Lambert purred, hand on the back of Jaskier's head to push him towards Geralt's neck. “Hopefully one you haven't shoved down with all the others.”

Jaskier shook his head and turned to kiss Geralt's neck, picking out the exact spot where he'd bite. “No,” he whispered, his words vibrating across the skin, making Geralt shiver. “That one I still listen to.”

“Good. Eskel? C'mon big boy, you know what to do.” Lambert guided Eskel to the other side of Geralt's neck before sliding back down to lick the fatty swell of ass near the top of Geralt's thigh, yes, he already picked his spot, had it planned out for years. While Lambert would never push, he was nothing if not prepared.

Once Lambert was settled, teeth pressed against Geralt's skin (not breaking, not yet) Geralt whispered, “Eskel? Please, I want it.”

“I want you too. _Fuck_ , I want you. Jaskier, now.” Moving together like the had during Geralt's heat last year, when both their ruts were in sync, Geralt felt two sets of teeth bite into his neck, breaking the skin deep enough to scar. A third bite at his flank had him moaning, cock filling out.

This wasn't the same kind of pain as any other bite Geralt had gotten, no rending of flesh as a monster tried to kill him before he killed it; there was pain, of course, but a deeper layer of pleasure flowed through them all, like strands running from their bodies into his, tying around his heart, binding them together. Geralt closed his eyes and let them claim him, put their marks on his body and soul.

Lambert pulled back first and licked at the blood, the new mating scar already starting to close, resting his head just below it on Geralt's thigh, watching for any distress. There wouldn't be any, but Lambert was always cautious when it came to Geralt's well being.

Eskel and Jaskier finished at the exact same moment, both of them hard against him as they licked, putting the finishing touches on their bond. Geralt reached out through the new connection and felt Eskel shaking against him, almost vibrating with the need to... he didn't know what. Hold him? Touch him? Stay by his side forever?

“You can have all that,” Geralt said, answering unasked for thoughts. “I've been yours for longer than we all thought.”

“Poets, the lot of you,” Jaskier said. He placed a kiss on his bite and leaned back, slumping on the warm rug, a little blood clinging to his lips. “Thank you. Thank you.” It was the only thing he could think to say.

Eskel was still shaking behind him, lapping at the new bite, even going so far as to sniff it, memorizing the scent of Geralt's blood, but not blood drawn in the fury of a fight or in fear, but love, their love. Another moment went by before he slumped too, drained.

They weren't done, Lambert, Eskel, and Jaskier still needed their turns, their mating bites to secure them all as a true pack, but Geralt... he needed a moment. “I've got you, pretty boy. You and your Alphas, just stay put, I'll take care of it,” Lambert said, voice low. The heat from his body left Geralt's side for a moment, then returned, a wash basin and a cloth in his hand. He gently wiped away the lingering blood and made sure the bites were healing as they should. Witcher healing sped the process up, but that didn't mean Lambert couldn't tend to them, tend to Geralt like he would in any other situation.

“Your Alphas too, you know,” Jaskier mumbled. Lambert looked up to find the bard falling towards sleep, curled up in Geralt's arms, and Eskel wasn't long for this world either. The endorphins of the bond bite took over them all, lulling them to sleep.

Lambert smiled to himself and finished cleaning Geralt before returning the bowl of now pink water to the table to be pitched later. Normally, he'd try to get them all on the bed, but he was feeling the pull of sleep as well. Tomorrow, they'd finish the bites, make sure they each had a matching set of three binding them all together, they could sleep now though, wake with their newly mated Omega ravenous for their touch, demanding they all lick their marks on him as he writhed under their hands... But that was for later.

* * *

Spring came and they all started down the mountain together. Vesemir raised an eyebrow when they all gathered in the front hall the same morning, but said nothing. Usually Lambert was the first to set out, restless, ready to blow up a few rivers before he started taking contracts again for the year. Eskel went down with Geralt and Jaskier to say goodbye to them at the foot of the mountain, but they all went as one this year, and he watched four horses start down the trail. The old Omega had seen many packs over the centuries, both bonded and unbonded, he knew the risks and rewards of both ways of life, had felt them himself. They were happy though, there was a lightness in all of them he hadn't seen since the bard's first winter, when Eskel finally found himself strong enough to satisfy Geralt through his heat. There had never been a Witcher pack with a human involved, but then again, they'd done a lot of things over the years Witchers weren't supposed to do.

Vesemir watched them until they were no longer visible, then sighed to himself. “They're happy, that is that only gift I could ask for.” Alone once again, he retreated into the keep to tend to the day's chores.

It always took a few days to journey down, and Jaskier didn't waste a second of it. The snows had cleared, though it was chilly, he could steal a few kisses without worry for frozen lips, and did so with abandon, taking special pleasure in rubbing his mating mark on each of his Witchers.

But eventually, they reached the bottom and had to part. Geralt held Eskel and Lambert close, breathing them in for the last time. “Early summer, we meet in Oxenfurt, no excuses.” They talked about it, with fresh scars still pink and sore on their necks, they planned to meet up throughout the year. Just because Geralt got over his fear of losing his pack, did not mean he was resigned to missing them all fucking year. So they'd meet, they'd see each other, and they make love whenever they could, before coming back to Kaer Morhen and spending each winter doing much of the same.

Lambert snorted into his neck. “Oxenfurt? Gonna take us to class?”

“There's a wonderful festival there at the beginning of the season. I usually participate, and I can use my connections at the academy to get us a room. Good food, some songs, nice big bed...” Jaskier said.

Lambert nodded. “Hmm, okay, try to blend in to the most froofy town on the Continent, bang in Jaskier's room after he's done singing to drunk crowds, sounds like a plan.” Jaskier shook his head, he knew Lambert didn't really mean it, and went in to join the hug, squeezing the rest of his pack, his _mates_ , tight.

But they had to let go eventually, had to go their separate ways. There were last kisses and nuzzles, Geralt and Eskel took a moment to look deep into one another's eyes, not speaking, and finally they were ready. Eskel went East, Lambert went West, and Jaskier and Geralt headed South.

They were barely out of each other's sight when Geralt felt the first itch under his skin, one of the bites at his neck and the one on his hip quivering a little. He knew this was the price, walking away from his mates every year, it was a lot... but it was worth the sweetness of calling them his, well and truly his.

He hopped down from Roach and wrapped an arm around Jaskier's hips, walking together for a spell. After a few minutes, Jaskier asked, “Is it what you hoped for?” He tried to sound casual, but there was a tension in his voice that showed his nervousness. Geralt always said he didn't want to mate, and here they were. Was it everything he wanted?

Geralt snorted and pulled Jaskier closer. “No.” Jaskier's heart skipped a beat and Geralt held him tighter. “It's better.”

They continued down the road and found a contract not far away, something killing livestock—pack of wild dogs probably—and their year on The Path officially began, but it did with them knowing they'd see their mates before next winter, and that was more than they'd ever had before.

The End


End file.
